Torchwood: Freelance Operative Jones
by DarqueQueen7
Summary: AU - After 'Cyberwoman', Ianto Jones decides to strike out on his own.  After all, if Jack could do it, why not?  A slightly darker and self-sufficient Ianto-and different twists on our favorite pairings. J/I, Tosh/OC,Gwen/Rhys/Owen,slight Gwen bashing.
1. When Did You Last Ask?

_A/N: Hey B&G's…it's been a bit hard right now to think creatively. And then this popped into my head and onto my book. This is going to be a short story – just a couple of chapters – three or four tops. So this is the idea: What if after _Cyberwoman,_ Ianto didn't go back to Torchwood? How different would the dynamic between Jack and Ianto have been if Ianto decided to become a "Freelance Operative", like Jack was before 2000? Let's find out…_

_Once again, don't own any of the characters of the Torchwood Universe (unless I throw in a few of my own). Those are the property of RTD & BBC Cymru. And here we go…_

**Torchwood: Freelance Operative Jones**

**Chapter One: When Did You Last Ask…?**

_When did you last ask me anything about my life?_

That question looped over and over in Jack Harkness's head as he drove the person that posed it to him home. When had he _ever_ asked Ianto Jones anything about his life? The young man in question was silent, looking down at his hands in his lap. Jack listened to the directions the SUV's GPS was giving him for Ianto's address.

As he continued to drive, he realized they had ended up in one of the seedier neighbourhoods of Splott.

'Here,' Ianto said softly, pointing to an older row home on the corner. 'Park in front.' Once Jack pulled in where Ianto indicated, Ianto opened his passenger door and waited as Jack secured the SUV. The front door was in desperate need of paint and was missing a few glass panes. Ianto pulled out his keys and opened the door with Jack trailing behind him. The outside state of disrepair continued inside the entry way to the door of the flat as well; much to Jack's consternation.

It was a first floor studio flat in the front of the building that at one time was the parlour to the house. But now, a double bed was shoved against the wall with triple windows. A small kitchen area that made the one at The Hub look palatial was on the wall next to the bed and a wardrobe on the opposite wall completed the décor. A door next to the wardrobe led to the ensuite – a shower stall dating back to the fifties, along with a porcelain hand sink and toilet.

_When did you last ask me anything about my life?_

Jack shook his head as Ianto sat forlornly at the head of the bed.

'Sad…isn't it?' the young man mused, his voice devoid of feeling. 'Makes your bunker look like The Ritz.'

'What…why are you here? Was it the money?' Jack asked angrily, his voice slightly raised in volume. Ianto simply shook his head.

'Used to live near here as a kid. Knew the area; the people…figured it couldn't be as bad as it was then.'

'But…Ianto. Didn't you get compensation for Canary Wharf?'

'Didn't touch a penny of it; had mine and Lisa's. Needed it to start sending out feelers for people who knew something of Cyberman/cybernetic Technology. Bastards are harder then ticks to flush out – and once you do find them they threaten to give you up to the authorities if you don't give them the money they want.' He sighed mournfully then. 'Even paid to put Tanazaki up at St. David's…bastard wanted a suite with all of the amenities. St. David's requested a £15,000 deposit. Tanazaki requested a £100,000 retainer. Between him and Lisa's medications and the people I had to contact to acquire them…it was expensive.'

Jack nodded. 'Tosh cancelled everything – the money's been returned to your account. As for Tanazaki, he was supposed to attend a symposium in Glasgow today. He did land in Glasgow yesterday, let a car there and made his way here. We'll change his destination slightly – keep him in Glasgow – and it will be reported on the news this evening that he was involved in a nasty multiple car collision.'

Ianto looked up in surprise at his boss, among other things. 'Thank you,' he said softly, finding the weathered carpet pattern very interesting.

'We have some things we need to talk about,' Jack continued, sitting at the end of Ianto's bed. His voice had lost any of the warmth it had in it previously. 'You're being suspended for four weeks as of right now. And with no pay. Owen will be by in the morning to make sure you are well. When you return…well, don't expect a warm welcome. You've abused everyone's trust.' _And mine_. Jack didn't voice the last bit, but it was definitely implied.

Ianto nodded as he stood and handed over his Torchwood ID and mobile. Jack took the ID. 'Keep the phone,' Jack said, handing it back. 'I'll call you everyday and I expect those calls to be answered.'

Again Ianto nodded, remaining standing. 'Of course, sir.'

Jack sighed and rose from the bed. 'If you need help finding another place, I can get you in touch with good estate agents,' he offered, suddenly realizing that Ianto was truly alone now.

At that, Ianto shook his head and went to the door of the small flat. 'No sir…thank you. I'll…I'll be okay.'

Jack nodded and Ianto opened the door to allow him to exit. Once Jack stepped through, Ianto firmly shut the door and locked it. As soon as he heard the SUV pull away, he pulled out a scanner and ran it across the room, finding three sensors Jack had dropped. Ianto snickered as he shut off all of the electronics in the room before he used the scanner to send a low level EMP throughout the space. Three puffs of smoke confirmed he got the sensors. He quickly set up a small electronic device to send back the same signal to Tosh's monitoring equipment at The Hub. As far as they were concerned, everything was just fine.

Ianto then stripped off the remains of his ruined suit and tossed it into the bin under the kitchenette sink as he got ready for a shower. Torchwood killed his girlfriend and took away any chances that he had at a normal life. Well…he'd be damned if they were going to get anything that was left. Tanazaki was dead…good bloody riddance. The only innocent in the whole fiasco was Annie, the pizza delivery girl. He'd find a way to make penance for her death.

Thirty minutes and a boiling hot shower later, he was toweling off when his mobile chirped, letting him know he's received a text message. _His_ mobile, not the Torchwood one. Thankfully, the sensors Jack dropped were inactive – or else this would have been something else he'd have to get rid of. He was dreading this…because he knew now his next actions would make it real. He was no longer a Torchwood Operative…now he was on his own. He read the message: _SUV gone. Plan A or B?_

_B_, Ianto texted back. _Commencing now_.

_OK_, came the immediate reply.

There was a perfectly good reason why he came back here to this forsaken place. Because these people knew him; called him one of their own. Protected him…and didn't rip him off like some of the _Patricians_ he had come across in the scientific world. Good thing was…as they had friends in high places, he had friends in low ones. And they could make problems disappear just as good as any high priced politician, government bureaucrat or assassin. They'd help him make a life beyond Torchwood.

He dropped his towel to the floor and padded over to the wardrobe naked, pulling out an already packed duffel bag and hiking rucksack. He then put on dark jeans, a black military jumper and zip up hoodie complete with black socks and motorcycle boots. He'd already transferred the money he and Lisa were going to live on to several offshore accounts under several aliases. The balance he had kept as cash for Tanazaki's last payment would now help him settle final accounts and get out of the country for a while. Pulling out his personal laptop, he saw that Tosh had indeed put the money St. David's and Tanazaki had requested beforehand back into his banking account. He quickly transferred it all to an account that could be accessed worldwide – and then he attached computer worms that would activate in the event the account was accessed by any of the Torchwood Servers. The purpose of these worms were to make Ianto Jones a ghost. They would go into every archive, system and service on The Web and delete any and all references to Ianto Jones. His work complete, he shut down his own laptop and stowed it away. He then opened the Torchwood laptop and got to fixing the rest of the place just so…

Twenty minutes later, his work was complete. He left the Torchwood laptop and mobile on his bed as he put on a heavy motorcycle jacket and collected his rucksack and duffel. And not looking back, he closed the door of his little flat…and his old life.

He had a motorcycle to pick up, a few local debts to pay off and collect – and a new life to begin.

~~TW~~

The second Jack left the sad little flat, he knew it was the wrong thing to do. He wanted to stay…honestly, he wanted to slap the boy silly one minute, then snog him breathless the next. His damned question kept banging around in his head, even after he'd shagged the American businessman he picked up at the pub a few streets down from the Holiday Inn. But now that it was morning, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

When Owen called him at nine, the medic simply confirmed what he was feeling. 'Jack – he's gone,' he said matter-of-factly over the phone.

'What do you mean "gone"?' Jack asked.

'Police were called and finishing up when I got here. You better get Tosh to look at the forensic reports and the local CCTV, if any of the cameras are working around here. They're calling it a break-in. Front door was busted open around 5am and there were bloody hand and fingerprints on the wall and wardrobe by the loo. Funnier still, people reported seeing a bloke in a gray overcoat leaving the scene. Torchwood laptop and mobile are missing – and no one has seen Ianto Jones. The D.I. on duty wants a word with you,' Owen finished quietly.

'I bet,' Jack answered. 'Gwen and I will be there ASAP. In the interim, get whatever swabs you can of the blood present – let's make sure it's Ianto's before we start thinking the worst of him. Maybe someone did make off with him.' Jack thought for a second. 'Who called the police, Owen?'

'Next door neighbour said he heard yelling in the hallway and then the sound of the door to Ianto's flat door being smashed in. He called the cops. Neighbours upstairs corroborated his story, and then added that they had heard someone yelling at Ianto in his flat around 2am – and saw you and the Torchwood SUV speed off afterwards. But they didn't see Jones leave – or heard any noise in the flat after you left. Three hours later they heard the commotion that the neighbour downstairs called the cops on. That's why the D.I. wants a word,' Owen concluded.

'Great,' Jack groaned. 'I'll have Tosh take a look at their SOCO findings, then I'll have her activate the LoJacks in the laptop and mobile.'

~~TW~~

Twenty minutes later, the Torchwood SUV pulled into a parking spot a few houses down from the roped off area. People in the area eyed Jack and Gwen with open hostility as they walked to the row home.

'Wow,' said Jack as they crossed the yellow police tape. 'Can't you just feel the civic love?' Gwen remained silent as she and Jack were directed to the D.I. on the scene. Another twenty minutes later and the police had cleared off, leaving the Torchwood team with the landlord, who had arrived ten minutes earlier with a new door and glass panes to fix the front door.

'A damn shame there,' the man, Daffyd, said as he began removing the jam to the broken flat door. He then brought the new door closer to the opening to begin measuring. The front door had already been repaired; gleaming glass had been installed in the holes. 'Was meaning to fix that today – had even told Ifan about that the other day when I collected his rent,' he said as he followed Jack's gaze. 'Everyone else just reached in through the hole and unlocked the door. Ifan was the only one who used his key.' The older man then passed a hand over his eyes, sniffling a bit. 'I hope nothing bad has happened to him. He was always a good kid.'

Jack shifted his gaze onto the man at that. 'You knew him then? From the neighbourhood?'

'Oh…aye,' Daffyd said good naturedly. 'His tad was a right bastard to the kids and their mam, but Ifan turned out all right, I guess. Made it to uni and all that. I hope them coppers don't mess with his sister too much…God! If anything happened to Ifan – well…she's the last of them left now, isn't she?'

Jack and Gwen nodded uneasily as they made their way into the flat. Daffyd walked away, agreeing to give them a little private time to look the place over. What they didn't notice was Daffyd pulling out a disposable mobile phone from his pocket and dialing a number as he watched out for the Torchwood team. The call was answered and Daffyd simply said, 'On you,' before ringing off. He pulled the SIM and memory cards from the mobile and dropped it down the street drain. He then walked back to the row house and sat down on the front stoop, waiting for Torchwood to leave.

~~TW~~

_When did you last ask me anything about my life?_

'Never,' Jack muttered to the phantom in his head as he entered the flat.

'What?' asked Gwen as she turned to look at him.

'Nothing,' Jack answered curtly. There were days that he really didn't like Gwen's way of hearing and questioning everything. Gwen had walked back out to speak with the D.I. in charge. Owen determined the bloody handprints were Ianto's, but the blood was Lisa's. Jack called back to the base and had Tosh change the test results in the Police Database. The last thing anyone needed were questions about a woman six months dead; killed in one of the largest terrorist attacks on UK soil.

'I've got the particulars on Ianto's sister,' Gwen announced as she re-entered the flat.

Owen closed his cases and looked up to Jack. 'Where do you think he's gone?' he asked.

Gwen started at that. 'You think he did this on purpose?' she asked.

'Either that or he's got the worst luck in the universe,' Owen retorted.

'Jack,' Tosh's voice called over their comm units.

Jack tapped his lightly. 'Go ahead, Tosh,' he answered.

'I've found the mobile and laptop sensors. They are in two different locations – but they are still in Cardiff,' she explained. 'I'm forwarding the information to your PDA right now.'

'What do the areas look like?' Jack asked.

'They're not very good ones,' Tosh replied. 'One is a pawn shop in Splott…the other may be the same just outside of Penarth.'

'Okay,' Jack said after a bit of thinking. 'Keep an eye on those sensors. Let me know if they move. Owen is on his way back – Gwen and I will go to his sister's. I'll go to collect the equipment and we'll regroup from there.'

'Okay. See you in a few,' Tosh answered, signing off.

Jack turned to Gwen. 'You and I will visit his sister now…maybe she'll know something we don't.'

'What are you going to do to him when you find him?' Owen asked as they gathered his equipment and walked out towards the SUV. Jack nodded to Daffyd, who nodded back and went inside to replace the new door.

'He did our admin and cover-ups,' he said as loaded the containers into the boot of the SUV. 'And he was perfection at his job. Who says we're ever going to find him?'

~~TW~~

Jack pulled up into the car park of a noisy public estate and parked the SUV, darkening its windows. He watched as a woman exited her home with two small children in tow and walked towards a group of mothers waiting with their children for the bus to take them to school.

Gwen sat silently next to him in the passenger seat. 'Do we question her together?' she asked. Jack shook his head as they watched the school bus pull up to the stop and take all the children. The gathered women then huddled together for a few minutes – and the woman in question started walking – TOWARDS THEM!

Jack groaned. 'Except fireworks in 3, 2 and –,' the rest of the sentence was cut off by the woman banging in the driver's side door.

'OI! Open up in there before I call 999 and tell them there's a stalker type riding about in a black SUV eyeing up our kids,' she yelled, the rest of the mothers joining her in communal support. That – and it was better than daytime TV at that moment.

Gwen opened the passenger side door and slid out quietly, keeping a neutral face as she studied the woman before her, Ianto's sister. Everything that Ianto was, she was not. He was quiet, reserved and efficient – she was loud, raucous and wasn't afraid of using the effects of mob rule to her own advantage. He was tall, thin and had the most beautiful blue eyes. She was short, rounded – and most disappointing of all – her eyes were dark brown. But the worst thing of all, Gwen realized as she thought about it, was she was standing before her…and Ianto Jones was gone. 'Rhiannon Davies?' she asked calmly.

'Maybe,' the woman answered.

'Last name formerly Jones, parents Ieuan and Ariana, both deceased. Only surviving relative of Ifan "Ianto" Jones?' she asked.

'Are you the cops then?' asked one of the other women in the crowd.

Gwen ignored her and continued to stare straight at Rhiannon. Rhiannon remained silent, her jaw jutted out defiantly. 'Mrs. Davies,' she began, holding a business card out to her. 'Your brother's flat was broken into early this morning and he has gone missing. Bloody finger and handprints were recovered at the scene – the blood is your brother's.' At that, the women gathered let out a collective gasp and a few reached out to Rhiannon. Gwen rolled her eyes and continued. 'We want him back safe – but we need to find him first.'

Rhiannon snorted at that. '_**Ifan**_ Jones is good at taking care of those he loves…and he knows how to watch out for himself,' she began. 'He left in a whirlwind six years ago for London and Uni; was gonna make a big name for himself. And for a while he did. We didn't see him much – but the kids always got gifts and money on their birthdays and Christmas. And when he came into town he always took them and us out. He met a lovely girl, Lisa Hallett, and brought her round…it was a nice meeting. And then…Canary Wharf happened – and his world went to shit. Because of YOU – TORCHWOOD! He called to say Lisa was dead, killed in that attack – and that he was coming home. But he was never the same. Said he got a job with Torchwood here, working a desk job…but he wasn't happier…it just got worse. Heard from him last night – he was a mess. Said he was sorry for running out on us and trying to forget us when he was at London…and then he said goodbye.'

She closed her eyes and sobbed – and her friends gathered a little closer to her, trying to almost physically shield her from the torment she was going through. 'Now I already told the police this. My brother…Ifan was just too smart for the likes of us…and you. He was too much of a tortured soul…especially after Lisa died. When she died…the rest of us…well, we just weren't enough. He lost…everything.' She sighed then. 'Our Tad was a bastard to all of us – but he had it in for Ifan – honestly I think it was because he looked so much like Mam. When Tad had his heart attack, I think Ifan almost drank himself into a coma in celebration at Uni.' She looked past Gwen to the SUV, then back to Gwen. 'Tad taught him how to hide, how to blend in until you couldn't tell him apart from wallpaper – which is a hell of an achievement because my brother is quite a looker.' A few of the women in the group laughed and tittered in agreement.

'If he's gone,' she almost sobbed and the ladies around her gathered tighter still. 'Then Ifan's finally at peace. And if he's still out there – you'll find him only when he wants you to. My Tad may have given him quite a few licks when he was younger – but my brother doesn't take any of it lying down now. If anyone crosses him now, God help 'em. Cause our baby Ifan grew up – and he's got claws.'

The women gathered cackled at that – and Gwen thought for a split second of the Witch's Coven in "Macbeth".

Rhiannon then waved away the card Gwen still held out to her. 'Don't bother leavin' it. I'll never ring your lot. When he's ready, if he's still out there, he'll give you a way of contacting him. And if you think that coming back here to roost on my doorstep will make it happen any sooner – don't believe for a second that I won't be calling 999.'

'And her story'll stick cuz we're all witnesses here,' another woman called out, making the others cackle again. Gwen shook her head as she got back into the SUV. Jack started it up and they drove out of the estate.

'So…,' Gwen said after a few minutes of silence. 'We're just to let things lie, then?'

Jack turned to her smirking. 'You kidding? I want to see these claws that Baby Ifan has,' he answered cheekily.

~~TW~~

Later that day Jack located the missing Torchwood hardware. The pawn shop owners reluctantly gave up the items and information concerning the sellers. What Jack didn't know was that as soon as he left the shops, both keepers sent a one word text to a mobile number that deleted itself once the message was sent: **DONE**.

~~TW~~

Ianto smiled cruelly as he closed his mobile phone and sipped on a fruity drink he ordered at the Oceana Cruiseline's poolside bar. He relaxed in a reclining chair as the grand oceanliner he was aboard chugged its way towards the warmer waters of Greece and the Mediterranean. Once he reached the islands – a little backpacking through them wouldn't be amiss. Then possibly Italy and Sicily. And finally Spain, France…and back to the UK. He sighed as he looked at the invitingly blue water of the main deck's pool. Torchwood would get his proposals. The Crown representative was rather happy with what he had suggested… it was in Jack's hands as to where all of this went next.

But for the moment, it was time for a dip. He was in swimming trunks after all.

~~TW~~

Tosh was cursing a blue streak in a combination of English and Japanese as Gwen and Jack entered The Hub through the cog wheel door. Jack flinched a few times at some of the words Tosh was spitting out. Gwen looked at him questioningly.

'Ianto planted several viruses in his electronic banking account,' he explained.

'BASTARD!' Tosh yelled out, turning to Jack. Jack took in the appearance of his normally cool and collected Tech expert. Her face was flushed, her eyes flashed fire – and he wondered at that moment just how far Owen had shoved his head up his rear to miss how enchanting this Japanese Temptress was at that moment. 'He's planted a worm! And it's reverse and forward attacking! Any new information that we have collected within the past few hours on him and entered into the system is gone! And all of the old stuff we had on him except for what we got from T1 is gone!'

Jack held up his hands, laptop in one and a mobile phone in the other. 'I come in peace,' he said softly. Tosh sighed then and nodded, the emotional storm finally dissipating. 'So…where's Owen?' he asked, putting the electronics on Gwen's desk.

'Rift spike,' Tosh said as she dropped to her knees and crawled under her desk, trying to gain access to the undamaged servers directly. 'Something small and inanimate came through around Cathays Park. He should be on his way back. This virus attacked about twenty minutes after he had left. I had found what he had done with the money I had transferred back to his account from St. David's and Tanazaki.'

Jack sobered at that. 'Where did he send the money?'

Tosh smirked. 'It was transferred to a bank in Switzerland. I can't go any further – every time I accessed the information concerning him, the worms deleted whatever I stored into our system. Just before you walked in, the account deleted.'

'And what does that mean?' Gwen asked.

'He's accessed the account and withdrawn the money. The account no longer exists.' Tosh looked to the screen and yelled out something else in Japanese.

'What just happened?' Jack asked, all ready feeling his stomach sink further.

'The bank's system has just gone into lockdown. All of the accounts have been transferred to a secured server and they are sending out attacking worms to destroy the system that is attempting illegal entry. Translation: they are going after me.'

'Can you shake them off?' Jack asked. Tosh simply looked up at him and rolled her eyes. Jack smiled. 'Good girl,' he said appreciatively, still wondering just how blind Owen had to be to miss this beauty. He then remembered what Ianto had told him about the payments he had to make to find help for Lisa.

'How much had he paid Tanazaki?' Jack asked.

'One hundred thousand – with a promise of five hundred thousand more. I found email correspondence between them – and Tanazaki was not an unsuspecting angel of mercy in any of this. He kept insisting that he needed the money so as to keep Ianto's and Lisa's identities secret once the "cybernetic extractions" were completed and he published his findings. When Ianto asked if they could reach a monetary compromise, Tanazaki threatened to go to UNIT – and you. He even mentioned you by name and sent surveillance pictures to Ianto, showing him he knew exactly what he was threatening. Ianto forwarded the money the next day,' Tosh answered softly, her anger replaced with sorrow.

'But…how much compensation did he receive for both himself and Lisa because of the Canary Wharf disaster?' Gwen asked.

Tosh shrugged her shoulders. 'Don't know – that was one of the first files the worms destroyed. And it's not just here. When I released them from the banking system – they took off. Anything mentioning his name, ID number and family history has been erased from the Web. I've even found directives to destroy all paperwork that has references to him. Eighty directives were sent out – fifty-six have already been carried out with the remainder scheduled to be done by the end of the day. And these worms are specific: His sister and her family are still in the system, but any back references to him are gone.'

Jack whistled. _When have you ever asked…._

'He was so much more than any of us thought, wasn't he?' Gwen asked softly, her voice filled with awe.

'The average compensation package from Canary Wharf was one-point-five million,' Jack said, remembering the memo passed from UNIT. Ianto said he got his and Lisa's together; I'm assuming because she had him listed as her next-of-kin.'

'Well,' Owen's voice crackled over everyone's headsets. 'Little bastard was hiding a lot more than we thought.'

'Yeah,' Jack agreed sadly. 'But did anyone even bother to ask?'

The others remained ashamedly silent after that. Jack cleared his throat and moved the Torchwood issue laptop and mobile from Gwen's desk to Tosh's. 'Search those carefully. Gods alone know what he may have put in them,' he said softly.

Tosh huffed as she opened the laptop and pushed the power button. The computer cycled through its startup – and then the screen went blank. A view of Ianto's flat replaced it and after a few seconds, Ianto Jones sat down in front of the camera.

'This isn't a live feed; I've just recorded this to the laptop's hard drive tonight. Been a busy night for all of us, hasn't it? I bring in an idiot narcissistic cyberneticist to try and save Lisa; instead he activates the Cyberman Programming within her and she kills him. You kill her – and then I make myself disappear. Because I realized I'm just not cut out for the Torchwood Retirement Plan. Good, bad or indifferent, I like to keep my memories – and I'd prefer **anyone else** on this planet to put a bullet in my brain before you, Captain Harkness – or your merry band.' He sighed, then shook himself and continued.

'Don't bother stalking my sister or her family…I love her too much to get her involved in my…messes. People around here know more about Torchwood and what happens in and around Cardiff then you all realize. The people I've known all my life may not have the book smarts that I have, but they're not the country plebeians you like to think they are. Doesn't help that you tear through the town in a black SUV with "Torchwood" scrawled along its sides either. As you had to have figured out by now, thanks to The Crown, I'm pretty well off – and thanks to you and Tosh, all the money I gave that bastard Tanazaki has been recovered.

'The reason for this video is to offer Torchwood Three a proposal. Captain Harkness, I know you were registered as an "independent contractor" for Torchwood Cardiff before the massacre at the turn of the century. I offer you my services as such if ever you would require one. I have already made the offer known to The Crown – and they have accepted. My computer hacking skills are nothing like yours, Tosh. You go in with the precision of a skilled surgeon. I bring a cannon to the knife fight. Both achieve the same goal – only my way is far uglier.' Ianto suddenly sobbed then, his face collapsing until he appeared like a lost boy crying to be found. In that instant he looked _so young_…

'I am sorry. I had always intended to leave after Lisa was…made well. She and I were to live somewhere where we could have and raise our children…far away from Rifts and aliens… But that was not meant to be…and now this is all I have left. I honestly don't know what I will do without Torchwood and Lisa as constants in my life, but I guess I will find out. Tosh? Don't worry about the worms; forty-eight hours after they have destroyed the last of any references to me, they will go dormant and only reactivate if they sense any mention of me on any computer system in the world. I want to be a ghost…and this is one way to start. Oh, Captain? I've left you a file with a few CV's of people who would be good replacements for my vacated position. Please give the file a read. And, if you do decide to use my services, text me using the Torchwood mobile you've just recovered. If you attempt to use it to track me, it will self destruct. Sorry, just a safety precaution. Owen and Gwen? Just shag and get it over with all ready. Only a deaf, dumb and blind person would miss the sexual tension going on between you two.'

The screen suddenly winked out. Tosh tried to bring the video back – and the laptop belched out an ominous cloud of white smoke; the smell of scorched electrical parts immediately following it.

'Damn,' Tosh swore – even as a small smile played across her lips. Jack joined her as Owen and Gwen couldn't look each other – or them – in the face. He then scooped up the mobile and headed to his office. Gwen made to follow him – and he promptly shut the door in her face.

Once inside his sanctuary he sat behind his desk and set the device on the flat surface.

_When have you ever asked…?_

He turned on the mobile and sent a text message – _Now I'm asking: How R U?_

The mobile immediately buzzed; a reply was received. _M Good. Mobile is 4 wrk ONLY. Got something 4 me?_

_No_, Jack texted back. _Mayb soon – CJH_

_Ok – IJ_

And the mobile shut itself down. Jack sat back in his chair, once again surprised at the resourcefulness of his former Archivist.

'Be safe Jones, Ianto Jones. It's a big world out there…come home soon,' he whispered to his dark and quiet office.

~~TW~~

It was a dark and windy spring night four months later when Jack found himself standing on the roof of the British Gas Company overlooking Cardiff. Sniffing the air, he suddenly caught the scent of very good coffee and smiled. This wasn't just _any_ coffee – this was _Jones_ brewed coffee. He turned around – and was taken aback by what he saw.

This was not the disheveled, bloodied, destroyed, pale skinned, emaciated boy that got away from him a few months before. The man that stood before him was _very_ well dressed, self-assured, tanned, and _incredibly filled out and __**fit**_! His face was smooth, had great color and his eyes positively twinkled. Jack was almost speechless…until he caught sight of the growing smirk on the young man's face.

'Jones,' Jack said in greeting. Ianto nodded and handed him a stainless steel travel mug.

'Captain Harkness, sir,' he said evenly.

Jack realized that although his clothes were rather expensive looking and expertly tailored, they were toned down and black. In essence – one would see him, but not really notice him. He chuckled at that. 'Never thought I'd live to see a human with a built-in perception filter,' he said as he sipped the coffee. He then closed his eyes and moaned appreciatively.

'Careful, sir,' Ianto said with mock reproach. 'That sounded downright pornographic.'

Jack smiled; the boy knew how to play head games. 'I took your advice and read the CV's you left behind. Hired Benjamin Fujiyama two months ago.'

'And?' Ianto prompted.

'He's good. We've not lost any new acquisitions and we can actually reference them to older items within the Archives. He's continued with the system you started,' Jack smiled then.

'And?' Ianto prompted again.

'He can't make coffee nearly as well as you – and has decided that Tosh is far better game then a tumble with The Captain,' he finished, mock pouting.

Ianto laughed at that.

So,' Jack began as he took another sip of the delicious coffee. 'You read the reports that I forwarded to you?' Ianto nodded. 'And your assessment?'

'Not Torchwood business,' Ianto answered quickly. 'A lot of people have gone missing recently in that area of the Brecon Beacons, but I did some checking and noticed the same thing happened about ten years ago.' He then pulled out a file from an attaché case Jack didn't realize he was holding. 'This time we can generally pinpoint where they went off the grid because of mobile phone towers and GPS signals. And with the locations of where the abandoned vehicles are being found,' here Ianto pulled out a map that had each disappearance and car recovery pinpointed. 'Your suspects aren't from the stars; they're from this village here – about three hours from town. My recommendation is that you hand this information to the local authorities and let them deal with it.'

'So…you're not interested?' Jack asked. 'A bit of a camping trip, hanging out with old friends…,' his voice trailed off as he saw Ianto's face twist into a grimace.

Ianto snorted loudly. 'What? You wanted to make this some kind of team building exercise? I'm not part of your team, Sir. I'm the outside hired help – and about that, don't worry about trying to haggle a price with me. The Crown has already paid me…you'll get their bill in your email tomorrow.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise. 'I wouldn't have held your paycheque, Ianto,' he started, slightly hurt.

'Says the man that held a gun to my head and threatened to kill me four months ago,' Ianto retorted quickly. Jack was shocked at the coldness of his voice and the sharpness lying within his crystal blue eyes. 'Sorry, but it will be a cold day in hell when I trust you.' A beep sounded and Ianto looked down to his watch, shutting off its alarm. 'I've another appointment that I'll be late for if I don't leave now. Call me when you've another interesting problem that you can't solve on your own,' Ianto called out over his shoulder as he walked towards the shadows where the tunnel for the stairs down was located.

As soon as Jack reached it, Ianto was gone.

_When have you ever asked…?_

Jack smiled ruefully. 'See you soon Jones, Ianto Jones. Thanks for the coffee,' he said softly to the darkness. The mobile he used to contact Ianto buzzed in his pocket. Taking it out, he chuckled as he read the text message.

_Same 2 u, Sir._

~~TW~~

The next morning, at an ungodly hour, Ianto was rudely awakened by his hotel room telephone ringing very loudly. Half asleep, he picked up the receiver and answered.

'Operative Jones?' a voice on the other end asked. Ianto groaned…Jack Harkness had gone off and done something else stupid. He had taken the team into the Beacons…and The Crown representative said it would probably be best if he followed them…quickly. Ianto sighed deeply as hung up the phone.

_Damn that good looking bastard!_ He thought as he padded to his room's ensuite.

Finis

_A/N: So…before someone throws something at me digitally, I still have not forgotten about _The Archivist's Archives_! In fact, I've been refining the next chapter…as I penned this little story…and another chapter to it. I know! I know – you should NEVER have two stories being penned at the same time…but I couldn't help this! Next chapter will go up in a bit – and let me know if you'd like me to continue this darker vein of AU Torchwood after that._

_Darque_


	2. Operative Jones To The Rescue

_A/N: Wow, guys! Thanks for all of the reviews and interest. Now this was the real reason I wrote the story to begin with…the idea of Ianto Jones being a __**serious**__ bad-ass with guns…in the Welsh countryside...with that fine ass of his! And yes, Ladies: it is a __**fine**__ ass (major sigh). Yep…need a cool shower now. Hopefully, you guys will like this – yet another take on "Countrycide"._

_Once again, don't own any of the characters of the Torchwood Universe (unless I throw in a few of my own). Those are the property of RTD & BBC Cymru. And here we go…_

**Torchwood: Freelance Operative Jones**

**Chapter Two: Operative Jones to The Rescue**

_The next morning, at an ungodly hour, Ianto was rudely awakened by his hotel room telephone ringing very loudly. Half asleep, he picked up the receiver and answered._

'_Operative Jones?' a voice on the other end asked. Ianto groaned…Jack Harkness had gone off and done something else stupid. He had taken the team into the Beacons…and The Crown representative said it would probably be best if he followed them…quickly. Ianto sighed deeply as hung up the phone. _

Damn that good looking bastard!_ He thought as he padded to his room's ensuite._

~~TW~~

Ianto Jones muttered under his breath as he drove down the darkening country roads of the Brecon Beacons. He had **told** Jack Harkness not to get involved with the disappearances that had been going on there…but he really should have known better.

After his Crown contact rang him rang him and told him UNIT was watching the Rift in Cardiff because the Captain decided to take his team out camping, Ianto was swearing enough to make a sailor blush.

'_I need a UNIT platoon to follow me no later than one 1/2 hour behind me,' he said, cutting the Crown representative off. 'I will be enroute within the hour. Is that understood?'_

'_Do you really think they are in that much trouble?' the young man on the line asked._

_Ianto sighed deeply. 'Did anyone on this big blue planet read my fucking report?' he groaned. 'Over the past forty years fifteen hundred people have been reported as missing within the Beacons. Less than three hundred were recovered – and only one hundred twenty were alive. If you don't want to send UNIT in, then send in the Army, but I need backup with big guns an hour behind me – or else you may as well add the entire Torchwood Cardiff team to the newest list of the missing.'_

Ianto was glad he had decided to get to bed early the night before – and that he'd packed his Range Rover before he met up with the Captain. Thirty minutes after he got off the phone with The Crown, he was suited up in proper cold weather gear and trotting towards where the Rover was parked.

He received a few looks from patrons within the hotel; he had actually been given the mobile numbers of several female and male guests over the past two days. But the ones he was actually interested in were from two maids…best friends. He definitely needed to ring them when he returned…both women were _quite fit_.

~~TW~~

He watched through his sniper scope with disdain as the members of Torchwood Cardiff began removing the camping gear from the SUV. Jack had included his newest employee, Benjamin Fujiyama. Who, if Ianto's memory served him correctly, was a crack shot. He remembered how well Ben handled the alien anti-proton weapon they had discovered in the Archives against both the Cybermen and Daleks. Poor man had lost his wife at Canary Wharf…he hoped Torchwood Cardiff wouldn't be his demise. He noticed Ben and Tosh talking quietly together, but from his vantage point a few hundred yards away he wasn't sure if they were speaking English or Japanese.

He heard Owen yell about pieces missing from his tent, Ben retort that all the pieces were there – and saw a figure skulking in the rocks above them get closer. He quietly screwed silencers on his rifle and .45 pistol, staying downwind of the hunter as he also crept closer to the camp.

'Ah, come on – it's just a game! Who's the last person you snogged?'

Ianto just rolled his eyes. _Trust Gwen to bring up shite like that while everyone was freezing their bollocks off_.

'You sound like a flipping eight – year old! Who the hell says "snog"?' Owen snarked back.

Ianto smirked at that. _Trust Owen to bring everyone back to Earth._

'Mine was Reese,' Gwen continued. She then turned to their quiet Tech. 'Tosh – your go.'

Ianto smiled as he watched the look that passed between Ben and Tosh.

'Benjamin,' she said, smiling shyly. 'Last night.'

Ben returned the smile and set a camp bed down so Tosh could sit next to him. 'Mine was Tosh…first in almost a year,' Ben answered, taking Tosh's small hand in his. He then turned to the medic. 'Owen?'

'Lucky you,' he snapped as he sat down on two boxes.

Ianto lost the rest of the conversation as he watched the man lurking amongst the rocks above the group. Gwen and Owen had left to collect firewood as Jack, Ben and Tosh built a firepit to get things going. Ianto remained in his hiding place as he watched the man scamper down the wooded path after Gwen and Owen. He cocked his rifle and pistol then, praying the two would come to no harm. Fifteen minutes later, Gwen came out of the wood, shaken and winded, mumbling about she and Owen finding a human carcass stripped of its meat. Everyone left – and Ianto saw the man go towards the SUV, his hand going towards the unlocked driver's side door. Ianto noticed earlier that neither Jack nor Owen had removed the keys from the vehicle; this man intended to strand them in the Welsh wilds. From his vantage point, Ianto fired a single shot from his sniper's rifle; its silencer muffling the report. The hostile fell dead over the bonnet of the SUV. Apparently the report was heard, because two minutes later Harkness came down the trail by himself, his Webley drawn and ready. Jack did a quick sweep and saw the body decorating the front of the Torchwood vehicle. He quickly pulled out a mobile phone and texted one word: _Ianto?_

The mobile in his hand pinged; a message was sent back. _He was 2 steal SUV. Corpse is decoy. Other hostiles mayb in area – cant brk covr._

Jack nodded and fired his Webley into the ground near the slumped body. He would tell the others he killed the man. He was texting another message as Tosh, Ben, Gwen and Owen ran out of the wood at full speed with their weapons drawn: _Send word to authorities – Possible mass murderers at village._

The mobile pinged back an answer: _UNIT informed. 1 member of constabulary is from village. B careful. Local inn 3 mi from prsnt loc. Village hall best bet – consider ALL locals hostile. Mission now is Intent to Kill w/Extreme Prejudice._

_UNIT ETA?_ Jack sent.

_35 – 45min max. Move quickly – daylight gone in 20 min. Good luck – IJ_.

Through the telescopic eyepiece on his rifle, Ianto could see Jack issuing orders to the team. He saw as Ben's mood changed – and he sighed deeply. That man was going to have flashbacks to Canary Wharf by the end of the evening. Looking up, he realized that it was growing late. He looked back down and watched as everyone began dumping everything out of the SUV except for the guns and ammunition – then the lot of them jumped in and took off. He smiled; people after his own heart. He carefully crawled out of his hiding place and remained downwind as he opened an energy bar and began to eat it. From his location it was a ½ mile jog to his Rover – and he wanted to be there before darkness fell completely. Fifteen minutes later he was clearing off the last of the camouflage from his vehicle, his mobile vibrated. He sighed…that it was going off was not encouraging. He opened the phone as he slid into the driver's seat.

_Gwen shot – survivor w/a shotgun. Injured, not life threatening. Holed up in Pub w/Gwen. Attacked by hostiles – took SUV and survivor. Owen, Ben & Tosh went aftr them. Heard shots 5 min ago…nothing since._

Ianto swore. Even with directions, Torchwood found new and inventive ways to fuck up the beaten path.

_Understood. STAY where u r. Will apprise UNIT of development. UNIT ETA 2 Big Hse – 25 min. My ETA 2 U – 10 min. DO NOT MOVE!_

With that he turned his Rover on, but kept the lights off and put his Night Vision goggles on. Time to earn his keep. He then smiled – The Crown reps were really going to bitch about this bill.

~~TW~~

Jack heard the Range Rover before he saw it; it was hard to see outside with no light. The Rover pulled up in front of the Inn's Pub and a man dressed in black fatigues and Night Vision goggles jumped out the driver's side and fired a silenced Glock three times into the shadows. Two men fell and a third cried out as he ran. The man from the Rover calmly pointed his weapon at the running figure and fired. The running man gasped and fell face first into a muddy rut in the dirt road, not moving. Then all was silent.

Ianto Jones kept his Night Vision goggles on as he did a quick visual sweep of the area. Once he felt it was clear, he pulled off the goggles and waved Jack over. Jack hobbled out of the Inn, half-walking, half-carrying Gwen.

'Sir – three hostiles terminated, but area is not secure and may still be hot. UNIT can not locate the constable from this village. Recommend we leave for the Big House immediately,' Ianto said calmly.

'But it may be fortified,' Jack cautioned as he helped Gwen into the back seat of the Rover. As soon as Jack secured Gwen in, Ianto threw him the keys and got into the passenger seat.

'Drive – but no lights,' he almost growled, handing Jack a set of Night Vision goggles as he put on his own. 'Don't worry – I'll get us in.'

Five minutes later, Ianto told Jack to turn off the engine and coast the Rover into the car park outside a large structure that looked like a two storey stone barn. As Jack parked the Rover on the verge, Ianto changed his goggles from Night Vision to Infra-Red.

'Everyone's inside,' Ianto said softly, looking directly at the building. Jack changed the vision on his goggles and nodded as he too could now see all the heat signatures inside the structure. Ianto then handed Jack a shotgun and a sidebag filled with shells. He then turned to Gwen and handed her two clips for her own Glock. 'Stay here. Kill anyone and anything that comes out before UNIT arrives,' he said to Gwen. She nodded then grimaced, her hand going immediately to her wounded side. Ianto handed her a foil blister pack and a bottle of water. 'Pain killers – take only one.' He then turned to Jack. 'When I give the signal, follow me in. And remember what I said – Shoot To KILL.' He opened the passenger side door and walked quietly towards the hatch of the boot. He silently closed the boot and began walking away.

'What's the signal?' Jack asked.

Ianto turned back smirking and lifted a RPG launcher to his shoulder. 'What were you expecting? A farm tractor?' he asked, melting into the shadows. Jack turned to Gwen.

'Meds kicking in?' She nodded. 'Good,' he said, looking behind him towards the Big House. 'Try not to fall asleep. Back in a bit.'

Suddenly the dark was lit by the discharge of the grenade hitting the barn-like doors of the hall. A loud explosion was heard – and Jack followed Ianto into the building. Several shotgun blasts were heard – as well reports from a Glock. Five minutes after that, two UNIT motor transports rumbled into the car park, its occupants jumping off and taking defensive positions outside the building. Two men came over to the Rover, and once Gwen was able to identify herself, they helped her out of the Rover to a military ambulance. Three other military ambulances pulled in as well as six civilian ones from the local counties. It was all finally over.

The final tally was twenty three villagers shot, seventeen fatally. Fifteen of those were head shots – with a Glock. Owen was beaten to within an inch of his life and his throat was almost cut with a cleaver. The young survivor that shot Gwen was dead; the cannibals had already hung him from the rafters to drain him when Ianto fired the grenade into the building. Tosh had been choked within an inch of her life and Ben received bullet wounds to the thigh and chest. It could have been worse, but he was expected to make a full recovery. The cellar of the Big House, however, was another story all together.

~~TW~~

Ianto was cleaning the last of the camo paint off of his face when Jack finally found him in the loo of the Big House. The sun had risen fully by this time and UNIT, with the help of the local authorities had all of the cannibals in custody – or trundled off to the morgue. Ianto was desperate to get out of this hell hole and on to another case. He doubted sincerely if he would ever get the horrific images out of his head anytime soon.

He checked his face in the mirror over the sink once more, ensuring he got all the paint off. And through it he saw Jack standing behind him in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. Ianto threw the towel he was using to dry his face into the sink and turned to face the Captain. He was beyond livid with jack – and he wanted to make sure he knew it.

'Next time you aren't going to listen to a recommendation of mine, let me know and I'll have the information couriered to you instead,' he spat out, elbowing his way around Jack and out of the small washroom.

'Now wait a minute! This isn't my fault-,' Jack began.

Ianto turned around to face him, his blue eyes blazing. 'Yes, Captain Harkness, it is _**your fault**_! You knew better! You bloody well brought me your initial findings – and your own suspicions! The only difference was instead of aliens farming human meat – it was _**humans**_ farming human meat!' Ianto paced down into the main area where UNIT had already cleared his weapons and he began tossing them into a holdall. 'You are Yvonne…right pair you could have been,' he all but growled.

At that, Jack couldn't take it anymore and threw a punch at Ianto's face. Ianto swiftly side-stepped it, making Jack fall clumsily to the ground. He then unholstered his Glock and held it to the side of the Captain's head. 'Brings back memories, this pose,' he said softly. Jack slowly raised his hands to his head. 'Now that feels awfully familiar – only our positions were reversed, I think. Now, I'll correct my previous statement. The difference between you and Yvonne at this point is Thank God that when you fuck up, at least you do it on a small scale. Did you read _any_ of my report concerning this – or did you use it for loo paper?' Ianto holstered his weapon, but kept the safety off – and made sure Jack knew that. 'I am not the scared little man you hired all those months ago, Captain. I am something far scarier.'

Jack lowered his hands and rose from the floor just as the UNIT lieutenant walked in. 'Am I interrupting something?' he asked rather cheekily.

Ianto leveled a look at the young man that froze the blood in the lieutenant's veins. 'Yes,' he said calmly. 'Would you mind buggering off for a few?'

The lieutenant simply nodded his head and walked out of the room. It wasn't until he was outside in the staging area tent that he realized what Jones had said to him.

Jack looked back at his Freelance Operative. 'I'm sorry about the whole thing - ,' he began.

'And once again, saying things to someone that he mistakenly believes gives a shite,' Ianto growled. 'Those team members of yours are the ones that are supposed to matter, Captain Harkness. You should apologize _**to them**_! You could have gotten them all killed today, you…you _**pillock**_! Ben survived the Cybermen and Daleks, but he almost didn't survive today! Tosh and Gwen will need at least four to six weeks convalescence. Owen will definitely need more! And do have _any idea_ why I've not a scratch on me?'

Jack wisely remained silent and shook his head. Ianto picked up his holdall and walked towards the remains of the Big House's main doors. 'Because I recognized what the real threat to Torchwood Cardiff was…and ran like Hell away from you.'

He walked away from Jack and out towards his Rover, dropping his holdall into the passenger seat. From the shattered doorway, jack watched as Ianto spoke quietly to each of _his _Torchwood operatives. He noticed how Ben clutched at his hand, shaking it. He also realized that Ben, Tosh and Ianto were speaking to each other in Japanese. He saw how Owen offered him a weak hand – and made a crack about never believing in the rumour that Welsh Ninjas existed until today. He then laughed until he began to cough – and Ianto held him until the fit passed. Owen had several broken ribs and was in a great deal of pain. He then saw how Gwen clung to Ianto, speaking and sobbing to him in Welsh. Ianto held her tenderly, laying her back down on the gurney the ambos provided.

Ten minutes later saw Ianto waving to the ambulances as they drove away back to Cardiff. Jack had already said his apologies and goodbyes to his team. Everyone but Ben took the apology well. As he walked back to his own Rover, he turned to see Jack, looking forlorn and lonely by the Torchwood SUV.

'The Crown is going to want a word with you – and they'll want a full report from me. Especially after the bill I'm gonna hit them with,' he said chuckling as he keyed the Rover's ignition.

'You deserve every cent – and a bonus,' Jack said softly. 'I…If it wasn't for you – I could have lost all of them, Jones. Thank you for coming after us so quickly.'

'Don't thank me – thank my Crown minder that woke me up yesterday morning.' Ianto then sighed. 'Captain…Sir,' he began.

Jack perked up a bit when he heard his favorite Welsh vowels wrap their way around his favorite single syllable word.

'You've got to watch out for your team, Captain. You really screwed up this time, Jack. And I really don't know why. Was it a question of ego? Were you always planning to go and just wanted to see if you drag me along? Any sane person would have just read my recommendation and walked away. But then again, we are talking about you.' He sighed then and looked into the hurt blue eyes of his former lover. 'Jack…you have to think more about the people you brought in to work with you at Torchwood Three. You have to keep their well being in mind. Or else…you won't need another New Year's Eve massacre to kill everyone off within a year.' Ianto then put the Rover into gear and began the 3 ½ hour drive back to Cardiff.

Jack simply watched as the black Rover slowly crept it way through the mud road back to civilization, cursing himself because everything Jones had said to him, both calmly and in raging anger – had been one hundred percent true! Whatever in the hell was he thinking? Nothing ever said The Rift operated this far out of Cardiff, why was he so adamant that they investigate it?

These questions and self recriminations were swirling all through his head as he went to speak to the UNIT lieutenant in charge when the mobile phone he used to call Ianto beeped. He smiled as he read the text message.

_M Sorry if what I said hurt – but it is true._

Jack quickly texted back a reply and a request. _U were rite. Am so sorry. Drink 2nite? Please?_

Jack smiled at the response. _9pm – Owain Glyndwr Pub – 10 St. John St. Will bring two girls – both r friends & very nice. Bhave. IJ_

_OK – CJH_

Jack's smile grew broader. Drinks with Ianto **and** two fit ladies. Maybe this whole fiasco wasn't such a cock-up after all.

TBC

_A/N: Well…took me a bit to round this off. And I'm not sure where to take it next. Of course I still have an _Archives _chapter to complete. Hope you guys and dolls like this – because I just get all bubbly when you guys jump to read and review! Thanks for all of the reviews so far…and I may take Freelance Operator Jones to The Year That Never Was next… that would be kind of cool._

_Darque_


	3. Operative Jones And TYTNW

_A/N: I am sorry this has taken so long – and I am so totally thrilled that you guys have continued to read these chapters over and over again – thanks…really. So – I've moved back with the Parental and Familial Units…and Meow-Mim and I have made ourselves cosy. So I thought it was time to put up something useful. At first, I was going to leave our favorite Operative out of The Year That Never Was… and I just __**hated**__ the way the chapter was going! So…now we have the chapter before you. And…wait for it!...this means I have another chapter ready to go after this one! Yes, yes, you may throw roses at my altar. But please, don't put my shrine next to Justin Bieber…I prefer being next to John and Gareth's, thanks.(LOL!) Enjoy!_

_And, as before, RTD and BBC Cymru own everything TW and DW related – I just __**borrow**__ the characters (pooh!)! _

**Torchwood: Freelance Operative Jones**

**Chapter Three: Operative Jones and The Year That Never Was**

It was the coded phone call two days before Harold Saxon became Prime Minister of the UK that saved him. It was from his Crown Appointed Minder…he was rather sad at the fact that he never knew the man's name. Sometimes he fantasized that he and his Minder might have become friends…drinks at a friendly local…acrobatic explorations of each other's anatomies during nights of hedonistic and carnal delights.

But…well. They were all dead now…gone. And after almost a year of Hell, he was travelling with Earth's savior, Martha Jones. Had it been another place…another time. Ah…she was so much his Lisa…he shook his head at that. She said in passing that Jack had mentioned him; told her he was the one she had to find to finish whatever mission The Doctor sent her on. Called him "The One That Got Away". Ianto refused to comment.

His mind snapped back onto the task at hand as they got a signal light from shore. He turned to the beautiful dark skinned woman. 'Your ride's here – and I've got to get going if I hope to get my boat back,' he said as he steered the rowboat into the ingoing surf surge.

'Come with me,' Martha said suddenly. 'If you go back, you'll die. Please. Don't ask how I know…I just do.'

Ianto looked behind them – and he saw the now familiar tale-tell plumes of laser fire courtesy of the Toclafane. The ship that got them across The Channel was now sinking into it. He sighed deeply then – and put his back into getting them to shore. 'As you wish,' he said in resignation.

~~TW o0o DW~~

_Twelve months and a different world before:_

He, Freelance Operative Ianto Jones, had to be one of the luckiest fuckers on Planet Earth. He was living every young man's fantasy! Not only was his job the best in the world – he _was_ a Welsh James Bond! He had completed a successful mission near Dubai and decided a few days relaxing in the oasis that money built would be a proper reward to himself.

After the Beacons, Ianto had requested – and was granted – and immediate transfer to the Middle East. The night that he'd spent with Jack after the girls he'd brought left…well. Waking up naked with a hangover from Hell next to the man that effectively destroyed all of your hopes and dreams has a way of prioritizing your outlook on life. It instills a Flight or Fight Response…and as far as Ianto was concerned, it was Flight all the way.

So, something woke him early eight months after the disaster that was The Beacons and that evening that he would have rather forgotten. He decided breakfast on his hotel room's balcony wouldn't be a bad thing. And as he was finishing off the last of his freshly hand-squeezed orange juice, his mobile buzzed. Before the caller had finished speaking, he was dressed and settling his bill at the front desk. He was at Dubai International Airport within the hour and on the next flight to Australia, as it was his next assignment. Twenty hours later his plane was touching down at Sydney International and he was going through customs when word of Harold Saxon becoming Prime Minister of the UK was broadcast. His Minder sent him a text message: _**Get off the grid**_.

Ianto found himself in Queensland near the world famous Australia Zoo when Harold Saxon announced to the world that he had reached out to the stars – and made contact with beings from another world. The segway about common people, medical students in particular, left him uneasy. Following his hunch, he called Tosh using a scrambled line on a payphone that piggybacked the signal back to a tower across the world in Dubai. She answered saying Jack was gone; had left them all after some problem with a creature escaping The Rift. The Prime Minister was sending them on a mission to the Himalayas – when he heard gunfire and their surprised screams…then silence. He hung up the phone knowing all of his former colleagues were dead – or worse…prisoners.

He received a final message from his Crown Minder before he destroyed his mobile and its SIM card: _**Saxon is Alien. Has everyone under hypnosis – Archangel. Look for Martha Jones. All is lost…DO NOT return to UK. Good luck.**_

~~o0o~~

Two hours Later Ianto was speeding away from any major town on a stolen motorbike as the American President was assassinated on International Television and the skies opened – and ten percent of the world's population was executed by metallic little football-like beings calling themselves the Toclafane.

~~o0o~~

A day later in a pup tent in the Outback of God's Country, Ianto Jones cried. His friends were dead; his family dead as well, no doubt. And Jack Harkness had done a bloody runner. Honestly, no surprise there. But now…now he had to find Martha Jones…help her and whatever was left of the human race. He chuckled then, thinking that perhaps it was a tender mercy that the Monarchy of England was already dead. Because the Queen would have most certainly keeled over in her seat when she received the bill for this current endeavor.

~~o0o~~

Seven months later he was helping Martha Jones onto a boat outside of Kyoto Bay, trying desperately to outrun the conflagration that ultimately consumed the entire island nation of Japan. Ianto thought sadly of Tosh…and was glad she was not alive to see the devastation.

On the eighth month they were trekking across North America when they came across a band of raiders that reminded Ianto too much of the cannibals of the Beacons. They made the Toclafane appear tame. Ianto was not sorry at killing four of their guards and leaving behind a radio transponder with a traceable signal at the camp that he, Martha, and few more intrepid souls were able to escape from. As they watched the Toclafane tear the raider's camp apart, Ianto outwardly appeared the picture of utter calm. Inside, however, he was dancing a rather raucous Welsh jig.

By the tenth month they had made it across Canada to Newfoundland and Iceland. Both countries were burned black, their snow covered and tree lined valleys and hills long since destroyed. They then braved a ship across the Atlantic…to Ireland…and then…_home_.

~~o0o~~

Everyday there was a broadcast on television…for the few that still had televisions…or electricity to power them. It basically gave information on the latest insurgents and how information acquired could benefit those giving it. What was never told was the simple fact that those that talked were killed right along with those trying to save their lives…the Toclafane never saw a difference. Ianto really despised the human race at times.

Then the broadcasts would show the punishments of those caught. And the torture and murder was all carried out and conducted by UNIT personnel. Ianto made a promise to himself: if he survived this Hell, he would hunt each and every one of those rat bastards down, let them know _why_ and kill them…very slowly. He would never trust UNIT again.

He would watch impassively as Jack would be tortured again and again…but inside his heart bled – and his mind railed. He wondered if Jack felt the cruelty he suffered was worth running out on the team – and getting them all killed. He couldn't believe how cowed the humans were – he would have thought that somehow somewhere there would have been an uprising by now. He had asked Martha about that – and she explained to him about the Archangel Network and how it sent a low level hypnotic suggestion that made everyone do as the Master said. And finally that last bit of his last text message from his Crown Minder made sense. Hypnosis…getting into everyone's heads before they even had time to think. Ingenious alien bastard.

He wished for the mother of all hypnotic suggestions when Jack's torture sessions ended in his death. He may have hated the bastard…he may have even wanted to have killed him from time to time. But never like the way it was displayed on the telly…not for someone's enjoyment. Martha had told him everything of her short time with Captain Jack – including their return from the year One Thousand Trillion to the present and their being labeled "terrorists". Ianto scoffed at that, smiling.

'Been called that myself from time to time…even before this Hell began,' he said almost affectionately.

And two months later they were in a small rowboat making landfall off the coast of England…where this wretched Hell on Earth began.

~~TW o0o DW~~

_Now:_

Martha had let Ianto in on her plan to get onboard the Valiant – and the Master was more than happy to comply. He wanted to get his hands on both her and Captain Jack's missing Freelancer. He was positively shaking with delight as he watched the UNIT soldiers working Jones over.

Jack, on the other hand, kept screaming at them to stop hurting him. Ianto passed out after some time had passed and then he and Jack were dragged through the underbelly of the Valiant to the command center, where Martha uttered the one word that brought the Master's twisted dreams of a resurrected Gallifrey to an end. _**DOCTOR**_.

Ianto was quick to take down the two soldiers holding him by ripping their weapons away and shooting them both in the head before their bodies hit the decking. He watched as Jack ran towards the bowels of the ship with a few UNIT soldiers that were against everything going on while he stayed on the bridge with Martha and her family, shooting any of the personnel that even _looked_ at a weapon.

When The Doctor and the Master returned onto the bridge on a flash of light, the world started spinning wildly on its axis – he knew it was truly over. He put the Glock he had taken from the UNIT soldier into his own empty holster and watched as The Doctor talked Francine Jones down from shooting the Master. He watched impassively as Lucy Saxon picked up the weapon, smiling at him.

He shot her before she could kill the Master – and took the evil TimeLord out himself. Both were clean headshots. The Doctor simply stared at the young Welshman in shock as the spattered blood of the other TimeLord dotted his face.

'Francine Jones is a much better person then I, Doctor,' Ianto said softly, impassively. 'I lost many good people during this year – now thanks to Martha, the others down there won't remember a thing of it. But those of us up here…we will never forget.' He motioned to Lucy. 'She would have found a way to bring him back, either on purpose or by accident. But this way…this way that possible door will never exist. And your mad kinsmen will remain dead. I am sorry, but you never would have been able to keep him a prisoner forever. He would have found a way out…a way back. I needed to make sure that not only Earth was safe from him – but our entire universe. I've been hearing bizarre rumors, see? And even in the craziest of stories…there always is that kernel of solid truth.' He walked over to the corpse of the Master that The Doctor still held and removed the signet ring from the dead man's hand, then handed it to The Doctor. 'Look at it – _carefully_. What is it?'

The Doctor studied the ring as Jack walked over to Ianto and took the hand not holding the Glock into his own.

'By Rassilon,' The Doctor breathed. 'With this…it is his DNA structure. With this ring he could have been cloned.' He looked up to Ianto with new appreciation. 'Who are _you_, sir?'

'Freelance Operative Ifan Ianto Jones, sir. I work for The Crown…and Torchwood Cardiff, amongst others,' Ianto answered smoothly.

The Doctor looked disapprovingly at the bodies being collected along with the Master's, by UNIT soldiers. 'They should have trials,' he said as he looked back at Jones, motioning to the UNIT soldiers.

'As the standing representative of The Crown present, those responsible for the genocide that took place before will have trials – just before they are executed for high treason against The Crown and its citizenry. They've killed at least twenty members of UNIT that were sympathetic to you _before_ Saxon took power. My orders were to not return to the UK. Had I not listened, I may have very well been one of the dead.'

Ianto holstered the Glock once again, and, nodding to Jack, walked slowly towards the communications array. He had been beaten rather badly, and now that the crisis had passed and the adrenaline was running low, he was starting to feel the numerous injuries that were inflicted. And the numerous injuries his body had suffered throughout the year. He sent a coded message to his Crown Minder, praying the man made it out alive – and almost cried when he heard the man's surprised, familiar voice.

'Bloody Hell, Jones!' the man exclaimed. 'I thought you were in Australia!'

'I…I thought you were dead,' Ianto choked out.

'Thought I was for moment there myself,' the man said jokingly. 'But I was able to help myself when the moment counted.'

'Well, thanks for that last text message. It gave me the information I needed to complete this mission,' Ianto said in passing.

'What message? The one I sent to you was to get off the grid.' Ianto then looked to Jack, who nodded in recognition.

'Never mind – I just found the source of my final message. I was wondering – are you doing anything later this week? Other then making sure the government works for a change?' Ianto asked.

The other man chuckled. 'How about the West End? We could have a bite to eat at Brown's and see what's playing at the Noel Coward.'

'And if I were to accept, at what time should I be at Brown's and under what name will the reservations be?' Ianto asked primly.

The other man laughed out loud at that. 'Friday – 7pm. And the name is Spencer. Michael Spencer.'

'It's a date,' Ianto said without thinking.

'That it is, Mr. Jones,' Spencer concurred. 'But before then, we need a full report from you, Captain Harkness, The Doctor, his companion Martha Jones and her entire family. Also, none of the UNIT personnel onboard are allowed to leave – in fact, everyone is to remain onboard the Valiant until ground forces arrive.'

'Message has been received; orders have been received and understood. When can I expect reinforcements from below?' Ianto asked.

'About twenty minutes. Good to have you back, Operative.'

Ianto smiled as he disconnected the line. He then turned to the others and relayed the new standing orders. 'Doctor? The Queen wishes you to speak to her immediately. The TARDIS will be transported to Buckingham Palace where she can repair herself in peace,' he explained smoothly.

'And what about you?' Jack asked, taking hold of his hand again. Ianto sighed then, looking up into the Captain's too weary blue eyes. He smiled ruefully.

'I don't know. I had a room in one of the best hotels in Dubai two days ago. Then I was on a plane to Australia…guess I'll be on my way there. Mission there still needs to be completed.' He looked down at his hand; Jack still had not relinquished it. 'What about you?'

'I…I can't go back to them yet. I'm still too messed up,' Jack whispered ashamedly. He then looked to the young man before him. 'Come with us – we all need to rest and recharge.'

Ianto shook his head. 'I'll be with you at Buckingham Palace, but there we will part company. No rest for the wicked, Captain. Like I said, got a job that needs doing in Australia – and I've a date with a hot sounding Crown Minder on Friday. After that…well. Who knows?'

Jack slowly let go of Ianto's hand. 'Thank you Operative Jones,' he said softly. 'For everything.'

Ianto stood up from the communications station he was at – and watched as Jack, The Doctor and Martha Jones all hugged. He turned around and watched as a helicopter touched down onto the deck of the Valiant. Reinforcements had finally arrived. He needed to arrange transport for everyone to get down – and for the TARDIS. And afterwards…he had time to contemplate a night of possibilities…with _Michael Spencer_. He smiled…he _really_ liked the way that man's name just rolled off his mind's tongue.

TBC…

_A/N: And…DONE! Ah! Like SO beyond AWESOME! I really hope you guys like this installment…and I know I owe everyone a chapter of _Archives._ Well, stayed tuned kids…that one's right around the corner! So – please review. It makes Plot Bunnies more willing to stay within their Plot Bunny Pen…and keeps them from reenacting _Countrycide_ with my Clawdie…_D.


	4. Operative Jones Becomes Director Jones

_A/N: Well, B's & G's! Wow! Thank YOU for the response to the last chapter. Beyond my wildest imaginings, it was. Coming to the homestretch now…one more chapter after this and this story will be wrapped! Don't worry about_ Archives _now, that new chapter should be up by the weekend. Now this is a long chapter that I tried to explain a little of Ianto's change from quiet Archivist to sometimes cold, calculating Freelance Operative, so enjoy it!_

_Once again, the Meanie RTD and BBC Cymru own TW and DW, ain't making a cent off of this – and I give you…_

**Torchwood: Freelance Operative Jones**

**Chapter Four: Operative Jones Becomes Director Jones**

After the chaos that was a controlled evacuation of the _Valiant_, and staying in some of the most luxurious accommodations that The Crown and London had to offer, Operative Jones was on a flight to his assignment to Australia, only two weeks late as far as the rest of the world was concerned. For Jones, however, it was a year and two weeks. And, as much as his stoic exterior denied it, he still hurt…a great deal. But there was no time to dwell on it – he had work to do and his skewered emotions were placed on a back burner for another time.

Another three weeks later and the assignment in the Outback was complete. All of his Australian associates complemented him on his survival skills while in the deserts. Ianto would simply smile his little smile and think back on the five months that it had taken him to get out of the continent and on to find Martha Jones. It was in this contemplative mood that he found himself in Sydney International Airport ready to check-in for his flight back to London when his mobile rang. He sighed then; it was the mobile Michael Spencer gave him before he left Buckingham Palace. _Michael Spencer_…he was as good looking as his voice sounded. Tall, brown-black hair, dark brown eyes and the softest hands…that man _really_ knew how to give a proper full body massage!

He had a bit of a shock when he had received payment for his work during That Year. Spencer presented him with the statement in the hotel suite during his recuperation in London; Ianto looked at the other man with nothing short of complete surprise on his face.

'_Why?' he asked, staring in disbelief once again at the amount of money in his account thanks to The Crown._

'_After speaking with Martha Jones and The Doctor, Her Majesty felt anything less then this amount would be an insult,' Michael answered softly._

'_But-,' Ianto began. 'This is almost a tenth of Her Majesty's documented yearly income!' Michael simply smiled as Ianto took in a breath to continue his argument when he sighed and, plopping himself beside him on the couch, silenced the young Operative with a searing kiss. He broke it off a few minutes later and the pair of them were leaning their foreheads against each other, panting heavily from lack of oxygen._

'_You are a loyal and trustworthy man. You feel as though you have debts you still need to pay, but they have long since been forgiven. You are a brilliant operative – and a tiger in bed. You deserve the payment. No questions. You are leaving in the morning for Australia, Ianto,' Michael said, his voice rough with passion. 'So, after tonight, I am going to make sure you smile every time you hear my voice on your phone. You don't have to catch your plane at Heathrow until 4pm tomorrow…let's order room service and enjoy a night in.'_

_Ianto mutely nodded as a smile spread across his face._

Ianto smiled as he answered the mobile, remembering the escapades he and Spencer had on that evening. The massage had only been the beginning. To think, a man that spent most of his time behind a chair could oil wrestle in the nude as well as he did. Ianto's smile grew wider still. 'Jones,' he answered smoothly.

'Operative Jones,' Spencer answered with a hint of laughter in his "business" voice. 'The orders have come in for your next assignment. Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood Cardiff has not been able to return to his duties as Director of all Torchwoods and has named you as Interim Director until he can do so. The Crown agrees with his assessment so you are instructed to leave the airport now; a military escort will be waiting to take you via military transport non-stop to London. The Queen would like to meet with you to discuss changes to the Torchwood Charter while the Captain is indisposed.'

Ianto was not pleased as he picked up his carry-on luggage and stepped out of line. 'This is not what I signed up for,' he growled into his BlueTooth as he looked for the exit.

'You must take Harkness's place until he returns or a suitable replacement can be found amongst his other operatives. Mr. Archie Cavanaugh of Torchwood Two has already declined the appointment, citing his age and multiple illnesses as being a detriment.' Spencer sighed deeply then. 'Jones,' he said softly. 'You know how badly the Captain suffered recently. It's too early for him…and he hopes you can keep his people safe in his stead until he is fit and ready to do so.'

'And how long is the Captain expected to be indisposed?' he asked as he rode the moving walkway towards the Arrivals area where he found a military attaché waiting with a sign in her hands proclaiming **JONES **on its front. He nodded to her and she lowered the sign, motioning that he follow her out.

'The Queen was informed that it would six months…quite possibly a year.'

'And was it the TimeLord that passed this information on to Her Majesty?'

Spencer drew in a labored breath. 'Yes,' he answered.

'I need copies of all of Torchwood Cardiff's missions and their outcomes after The Beacons Incident. I will need a comprehensive study of all personnel for all Torchwood branches present – and a list of possible recruits from all government agencies. I specifically want to look at MI5, MI6, SAS, the Secret Service, UNIT, Scotland Yard and Welsh policing institutions. I would also like any open files in the Freelancing and Independent Contractor Divisions of any of these organizations. Make sure that all possible recruits have the proper clearances before I get their information. I don't want to fall in love with someone's CV and then find out they don't believe in Little Green Men. I need all of this information on a flash stick before I board the plane to the UK. Is that acceptable, Mr. Spencer?' Ianto asked crisply.

Spencer chuckled over the phone line. 'All ready done Interim Director Jones. I'll meet you when the plane lands in Heathrow. You'll have a quick Q&A with Her Majesty and will be given seventy-two hours to rest and regroup before you report to Torchwood Cardiff on Monday morning. And, if you are interested, perhaps dinner and a show in the West End again during your leave?'

Ianto couldn't help the smile that crept over his face. 'Sounds like a date, Mr. Spencer. See you in about twenty six hours.'

As he boarded the military Humvee, the attaché tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a plain black thirty-two gig flash stick. 'The information you requested, Director.'

Ianto smiled looking at the drive in his hand. 'Cardiff…here I come,' he whispered.

~~TW o0o DW~~

Walking towards the Tourist Information Centre entrance, Ianto Jones…no, wait. _Interim Director_ Ianto Jones couldn't help the conflicting feelings that came to the forefront. The last time he stood at this door, he was running from his colleagues trying to save what he thought was his girlfriend from their pet pteradon, Myfanwy. He couldn't help but commiserate with Michael Corleone as he looked over the bay towards The Bristol Channel.

_Every time I think I get away, something keeps pulling me back!_

He had sworn never to return to this place. But, once again, Jack Harkness had sunk his claws in and dragged him back to the site of his own personal Hell.

After reading all of the reports of what happened on _The Valiant_, however, he had nothing but respect for the Captain. And The Doctor…and Martha Jones's family. So now _he_ was going to Jack's people…with the blessings of the Captain and The Queen. He smirked at that. Owen would probably be beside himself with relief – he never truly wanted to lead. He only wanted the power when and if it could get him something; like access to the Vault. Ianto snorted at that report. It would have been a cold day in Hell before any of them would have gotten the codes out of him to open the Vault…and the Rift. He did laugh at Owen getting shot by Ben. He was _so_ lucky…Ben was an excellent shot – and it only would have required a move to the right of a quarter-inch to turn a shoulder wound into a head wound.

He knew without a doubt that neither Tosh nor Ben would have a problem with him taking over – neither of them would have wanted any part of leadership duty. No, the only anomaly in this entire equation was the former Cardiff PD PC Gwen Cooper. He remembered her after The Beacons…poor thing was a bit of a rabid mess. Tosh had emailed him a few weeks later with the latest gossip, telling him that Gwen and Owen were "at it like rabbits". Ianto laughed at that thinking that it was about time they took his advice.

But as quickly as the affair had begun, it was ended – and then he read the report of Eugene Jones's interesting demise…poor misguided kid. Hopefully he found whatever it was he was looking for in the end. Then there was the report of the three that fell through the Rift from 1953 – and of Owen's descent into madness after Diane Holmes went back into the Rift, leaving the poor sod behind. Ianto smiled grimly at the memory of that report. It would have a _freezing_ day in Hell before he'd ever throw himself into the waiting jaws of a Weevil. But he understood Owen's pain…he still lived with his every day, after all. _In the end, we all get left behind_, he mused darkly.

He drew in a nervous breath as he walked the last steps towards the door. Michael had picked him up from Heathrow, as promised. And then he delivered him to Buckingham Palace. He wasn't nearly as nervous meeting The Queen as he was now. Afterwards, Michael had done his best to comfort him. And Ianto was _very_ appreciative of the care and concern that Michael put into everything that he did to – and for – the young Welshman. But at that moment he would have given anything for his Crown appointed Minder to be standing beside him, holding his hand.

As he opened the door to the TIC, he was surprised to see all the members of Torchwood Cardiff waiting in the small area for him. He was even more surprised at the warm welcome they gave him.

~~TW o0oDW~~

One year had passed – and everyone had settled into their new roles. Ianto was the Interim Director of all three remaining branches of Torchwood. Torchwood Two in Scotland, Torchwood House in the Scottish Wilds, which was the great repository of all the collected knowledge and Torchwood Three Cardiff, home of the active Rift.

He decided that to run more smoothly, three shifts were needed in Cardiff, each having their own managers that reported to him and three to five field agents that worked with these Shift Managers. Each shift would have an eight hour rotation, so 1st shift would be 8am to 4pm, the 2nd 4pm to 12am, and the 3rd would be 12am to 8am. Each manager would arrive at least fifteen minutes ahead of schedule to discuss with the departing manager whatever happened on the shift and what to look out for. Once he was happy with the general makeup of the shifts, then he had to choose who would lead what shift.

Immediately, he decided that Gwen Cooper would be the 1st Shift Manager. Two of her group were also former police, so they gelled quite well together. She also liaised with the Cardiff Police, specifically her old partner, PC Andy Davis. He was a good bloke and knew how to separate the regular crimes from the "spooky do's" that had Torchwood written all over them.

Rhys finally popped the question, presenting Gwen with a ring that cost him a month's salary – and took Gwen's heart. The next day she came in positively glowing, fanning the ring in the face of anyone that stood still long enough.

The 2nd Shift Manager was Ben Fujiyama, of course. Although he wasn't comfortable in the beginning, Ianto was quite pleased with how quickly he took to the position; his team moved with almost military precision. Under Ben were four Archivists, plus three more that worked permanently at Torchwood House. Using a variant of the filing system that Ianto and Ben had created at Torchwood London, now all Torchwoods were able to collate their information jointly, making it much easier to identify items – and aliens – that came through the Rift.

Owen became the 3rd Shift Manager – because at his heart, he was the Night Owl Shift Doctor. Owen liaised with everything medical – and was actually enjoying his work now that he had three other doctors to talk shop with. He and Ianto had also made sure two additional doctors worked solely on Flat Holm Island. Owen had shown Ianto a letter Jack had left behind detailing all the patients and their care – and their caregivers on the island. When The Queen received a copy of the letter, she made sure personally that everything was taken care of according to Captain Harkness's charter – she wanted Ianto to tell the captain that personally.

Owen's love life improved as well – Ianto introduced him to one of the maids that he had met before the Beacons. They were still with each other after six months and the day before Owen had asked Helena to move with him. He came in that night with two prominent hickeys on his neck – but were low enough that they would have been covered by his shirt collar. If he could be bothered to button the damned thing. The whole evening he was whistling a happy, off-key tune.

Tosh was The Hub's designated IT Manager – and she made the recommendations on who should be hired to help her. She was like a kid in a candy store now that she had four IT specialists that took the bulk of the grunt work off of her, making it easier for her to tackle translation programs that found similarities in alien languages for species in opposite corners of the galaxy. At the moment she was a happy little techie.

Ben and Tosh grew closer still – and three months after Ianto took over for Jack, Ben proposed – and Tosh accepted. Ben asked Ianto if he would be his Best Man. Ianto made sure his calendar would be clear that week of their wedding date.

Ianto hired a number of new faces to work the day-to-day aspects of Torchwood business, but the weekends everyone had off. So UNIT took care of watching the Rift on the weekends, but from the confines of their own base on the outskirts of Cardiff. On this one topic Ianto Jones was firm and would not budge a milimetre. He remembered what UNIT did on _The Valiant_; he did not believe for one second that they caught all the perpetrators of the crimes that occurred on that airship. And it would be a _freezing day in Hell!_ before he'd willingly let them into The Hub – or give them access to the Archives or their weaponry.

With more than thirty field agents, Archivists, Doctors and support crew working in unison for the protection of Planet Earth, Ianto Jones was proud of his achievements. The Crown was as well, and they continued to ask if he would consider staying on permanently. But each time, Ianto answered in the negative.

Since his position was more administrative then anything else, Ianto tended to drift from Shift to Shift, depending on his own schedule. He tended to work more with Ben and Owen rather then Gwen. It wasn't because of the early time…it was because as far as he was concerned, Gwen was too much light. And he stopped being that a _very long_ time ago. After…_Lisa_. And his nocturnal activities allowed him to fulfill a promise he had made to himself during The Year That Never Was. There were sixteen UNIT personnel that escaped _The Valiant_ while there was a changing of the guard. He had located and terminated nine of them quietly…and with the full knowledge of The Crown.

The others began to notice Ianto would become more pensive, introverted. Not that he was the raucous center of attention at any other time. But when he would disappear for two and three days at a time on "personal business", he would return and be almost morose. He would continue in this vein for a day or two – and then the episode would pass; until the next time he would leave. Tosh was worried enough to contact Jack and promise that she and others would send progress reports as they could.

Ianto, however, knew nothing of this. All that he could see were his friends and colleagues growing…living after the Hell that was that dreadful year. A Hell they would never remember…never know. They were seeing the light at the end of the tunnel that was Torchwood Cardiff, but this was not what he wanted for himself.

He wanted to be free. Free of Torchwood, free of Cardiff, free of the terrible memories of a once beautiful woman that held his heart lying dead on the filthy floor of an unused storage room – and free of the shadow and memory of Captain Jack Harkness.

~~TW o0o DW~~

So when the report of a Blowfish tooling around in a stolen sports car reached the 2nd Shift crew (Ben (Manager), Bailey(IT), Jaime and Nick (formerly UNIT) and Agatha (Medic)) , Ben shouted up to Ianto that an extra space was available in the SUV – he jumped at the chance without thinking twice.

Jaime was a great driver, but the Blowfish was better. Ianto pulled out his trusty Glock (the one he got off of one of the UNIT personnel on _The Valiant_) and screwed on his silencer. Leaning out the car window, one shot and the passenger side front tyre of the sports car went down.

'Pull over to the other side,' Ianto ordered calmly as the little car skidded to the curb. Jaime pulled into the opposing traffic lane and Ianto fired again, this time into the tyre on the driver's side front. The Blowfish lost total control of the car and skidded down the quiet residential street before bailing out of the damaged vehicle. The creature rolled down the rain slicked street and ran towards the first house with lights on.

Ianto calmly took aim and fired as the SUV skidded to a halt. The Blowfish fell with a surprised cry and pulled out a gun, rolling over to face Ianto. His silenced Glock fired again; he shot the gun out of the alien's hand.

Bailey, a tall blonde with green-blue eyes and the longest legs Ianto had ever seen on a woman, came running over and passed her scanner over the alien. Nicholas had her covered, aiming his weapon at the downed Blowfish. Ben and Jaime had it covered behind Ianto. 'Registering high amounts of stimulants, adrenaline – and enough cocaine that were he human, he'd be dead of heart failure by now. How is it that he's not jumping out of his scales? This fish is totally wired,' Bailey said aloud, totally amazed.

'Because,' said Ben matter-of-factly. 'The Director hit the alien three centimeters below its clavicle, where a major artery is located on this species. He's bleeding to death internally.' Ben looked to Ianto with a hint of pride on his countenance.

'I…I still have some fight left,' the Blowfish growled.

'No,' said Ianto, pointing his gun at the alien. 'You don't.'

'He's coming back, you know,' the alien slurred. 'And he's not going to like what he finds.'

'Who?' Ianto asked. 'Who is coming back?'

'Trouble follows him wherever he goes,' the alien whispered. 'He creates new worlds and demolishes old ones. He…he is like a dark star. If you get caught in his gravity, he'll make you disappear. He's done it before, you know. Once he calls you, takes you with him, you are never the same.'

Ianto leveled his weapon and fired. The startled look on the Blowfish's face was almost worth the mess of a headshot.

'Whoa!' an all too familiar American accented voice said behind them. They all turned as one and raised their weapons towards the voice. Captain Jack Harkness stood before them – and the second Ianto looked into the Captain's eyes, he knew he'd be sticking around for a bit longer.

'Welcome back, Captain Harkness,' Ianto answered, lowering his weapon. The others immediately followed suit. Jaime and Nicholas went back to the SUV to collect a bodybag for the alien. Ben simply stared at Jack, then bowed to him and held his hand out.

'Welcome back, Harkness-san,' he said respectfully. Jack's face could not hide the surprise as he took the other's hand.

'Mister Fujiyama,' Jack said, letting go the man's hand. 'Had to come back sooner or later. Couldn't miss Tosh's or Gwen's weddings. They'd never forgive me otherwise.' Jack looked to Ianto then. 'I'm sorry I wasn't back sooner…but I hope Mr. Jones here has made a fine example of leadership whilst in my absence.'

'He's done brilliantly by all of us,' Bailey said, almost affronted. Jack turned to her and realized the others were watching what was going on with rapt attention. 'Gail Bailey, IT Person for Shift Two,' the woman answered, holding out her hand. He shook it silently.

The other woman on the team held out her hand to him as well. 'Agatha Morley, sir. Medic for Shift Two.' He did the same to her.

A young blonde man with gray eyes held his hand out next. 'Jaime Wilkinson, Field Agent for Shift Two, sir. Formerly of UNIT; left one week before the Saxon fiasco. Same with Nick over here.'

The dark haired man next to him held his hand out to Jack. 'Nicholas Bradshaw, Field Agent for Shift Two, sir,' the young man said calmly. Jack frowned as he processed the name – and then it came to him.

'Your father was Kyle Bradshaw. The Congo…1969?' he asked. The young man nodded, smiling.

'Dad asked me to say hi,' he offered.

'So…did he settle down and marry his girl?'

Nicholas shook his head, continuing to smile. 'No – still was living in sin with his male PA, Brendon, until about 2007. They got a civil partnership in London. His 'girl' remained his best friend, married that crazy scientist from the Congo job instead. She had me for him and I have six half brothers and sisters!'

Jack laughed out loud at that. He then looked back to the silent Ianto Jones and quieted down. Nicholas silently excused himself, looking to Jones, who simply nodded. 'We've a lot to discuss, haven't we?'

'Yes, sir,' Ianto agreed softly. 'That we do.' Ianto then turned to Ben. 'You know what to do – I'll take the stolen sports car back to The Hub and get one of our support people to take it back to the owner in the morning. Get Bailey to alert Owen and Shift Three. I've a feeling this is just the beginning.' He looked back at the group mopping up the last bit and heading to the SUV. 'See you back at base.'

'Will do, Director Jones,' Ben said respectfully.

~~TW o0o DW~~

On the drive back to The Hub, Jack and Ianto both sat silently in the sports car. Both tyres had been repaired by Jaime and Nicholas before they left with the alien corpse and the others in the SUV. Jack held his open hand out to Ianto as he shifted the car into gear – and was pleased when the younger man slipped his slight pale hand into his bigger tanned one. Jack smiled softly all the way back – and never let go of Ianto's hand until the car was parked in The Hub's carpark.

~~TW o0o DW~~

Jack was more than a little surprised at all the activity that greeted them once the cog wheel rolled back. 'Director,' a cockneyed voice called out. Ianto turned towards the dark haired, blue-eyed man.

'Another call out, Simmons?' Ianto asked. The man nodded.

'Doctor Harper went out directly from his flat. I'm going to meet up with him at the location now. He asked that Fujiyama-san wait until his return so that they can compare notes,' he answered, looking from Ianto to Jack nervously. 'Andy Davis added that this one was most certainly a "spooky-do".'

Ianto then turned to Jack. 'Cedric Simmons, formerly of Torchwood Two, this is Captain Jack Harkness,' he said by way of introduction. Simmons shook the Captain's hand warmly.

'An honor, Sir,' he said quickly then looked back to Ianto.

'Team ready to go?' Ianto asked. Simmons nodded.

'Everyone's assembled and ready for the nod from you, Sir,' he answered.

'Have Owen contact here once everyone is on location. Also, inform Fujiyama-san of Owen's request before you go. Is Monica at her station?' Simmons nodded. 'Good. Then she'll route it up to me in the office if it's important. Off you go then.'

Simmons smiled and saluting both men, dashed back down the stairs towards the carpark. Ianto watched as Nick and Jaime carried the bodybag into the autopsy area. 'Gentlemen,' he called out. 'Check his pockets carefully. He was talking about someone coming after him – following him. There may be a transponder on his person.'

Jaime nodded. 'Righto, Director. Agatha is going to stick around to do the autopsy – then she, Brent and Owen are probably going to mull over the reports for a few hours. I'll make sure you get the list of the decedent's possessions before he gets chopped up and a copy of the prelim autopsy report.'

'Good. As soon as you are done, both of you leave. Tomorrow is another day.' He then looked to Jack and motioned for him to follow. 'I'll be in the office if anyone asks.'

'Sure thing, Director,' Nick called back. 'Have a good night.'

Once Jack entered his former office, Ianto closed the door and motioned for Jack to sit at the small settee against the glass wall of the office. A long, thin coffee table sat in front of it and Jack's big desk was still there – just tucked to a corner. By the steps to the lower level in the back of his office ran a bench where a coffee machine sat. Ianto simply flicked on its switch and turned back to look at the Captain. He looked better…but his eyes were still haunted.

'How long has it been?' Jack asked.

'A year for them,' Ianto answered. 'And you?'

'Five years,' Jack said softly. 'I didn't mean to foist this on you for so long, Jones. But I'm glad that you were here. The Doctor made sure I received the invitation for Ben and Tosh's wedding. Couldn't miss it. And Gwen and Rhys are finally tying the knot?' Ianto simply nodded.

'Two months later,' he supplied. But at a different venue.'

'Good. It's…good that their lives moved on. The Doctor even mentioned something about Owen?' Ianto nodded again. 'Helena?' Jack asked. Ianto snorted at that.

'Surprised you remembered her name,' he explained good-naturedly.

Jack smiled. 'She and Aerys were fantastic that night. Of course…you were better.'

Ianto turned back towards the gurgling coffee machine at that. 'What about you, Ianto?' Jack continued, oblivious to the young man's discomfort. 'Anyone special - ?'

'No,' Ianto said forcefully, cutting Jack off as he handed him a coffee. 'Just the way you like it. Four sugars and two creams. No – I've just been keeping your spot warm so you could take it back once you were ready to do so and I could be free.'

Jack started at that. 'You…you're leaving?' Jack looked at all of the activity in The Hub…all the new faces. The LIFE injected into this once sad outpost. And it was all because of the beautiful suited man standing before him. 'What about you and your Crown Minder…what was his name? Michael?'

'It was always understood that this was a temporary situation. And as for Mr. Spencer, I believe that falls under the category of _None Of Your Damned Business_, Captain,' he finished a little too forcefully. Taking a cleansing deep breath, he released it slowly while mentally counting to ten. 'Just to let you know, everyone knows about Flat Holm,' he began, changing the subject. 'I got your letter concerning the victims on to The Crown to see if they could offer better back-up and support. The Crown, in turn, has reimbursed you all the money you have spent out of pocket for the facility since its start-up in 2000 and they have hired four more doctors and have made it a bit more hospitable. Her Majesty was quite touched by the instructions you left behind – and wants to assure you that all of the inmates will continue to receive the care they require. And Helen is still the current Administrator of the facility – with a comparable salary to match her hard work and ingenuity.' He walked to the filing cabinet behind the desk and pulled out several bound files.

'These have been updated weekly since I took over as Director,' Ianto continued. 'Personnel files, current financial statements, requisition forms and contact information in the event Myfanwy needs different food or the world decides to go to shit again.'

'Ianto-,' Jack began.

'Ben, Tosh and Gwen have put in for time off for their respective weddings and honeymoons afterwards. I've approved everything; we've more then enough people to cover the gaps. Gwen is the Manager to Shift One. I promised her that if you came back before her wedding, I'd cover that time for her,' Ianto continued.

'Operative Ifan Jones,' Jack said curtly.

Ianto immediately stopped and looked to Jack with embarrassed eyes. 'I'm being a bit of a twat at the moment, aren't I?' he asked.

Jack smirked indulgently. 'Just a bit,' he agreed. He then held his hand out to the young man. 'Please,' he whispered. Ianto put his hand in Jack's, allowing the older man to pull him into the seat next to him. 'The Doctor wants you to travel with him for a bit…he's got a lovely, feisty redhead with him at the moment. Name's Donna Noble… Don't really know what she'll make of you. I don't want to think what she'd do with two men in suits, but I'm pretty sure she'll think of something,' Jack said softly.

'Why would he want me?' Ianto asked, slightly bewildered. 'I killed the only other TimeLord in existence. Why the hell would he want to be anywhere near me?'

Jack squeezed his hand. 'He said it was because you did what he could not. You saved him from making that choice…and quite possibly saved this universe. And he feels he owes you.'

'And I'm feeling another "and" in that explanation somewhere,' Ianto added.

'Tosh, Gwen, Ben and Owen. They've…been sending me…reports. Not of anything bad…just. They are worried about you, Yan. You're…you've never been the same since -,' Jack stopped talking as Ianto snatched his hand away from Jack's loose grasp and stood up, his back to Jack.

'You've never known the real me, Captain Harkness,' he said after a few moments of contemplative silence. He continued to stare out at the work going on in The Hub. 'I died the day Canary Wharf destroyed my life. I was such a different person then. There are times when I wonder if this is a nightmare and one day I'll wake up from it – or if my life before with my shit bastard of a father was the _good_ part of it.' He turned then, looking at his once lover. 'The Ianto Jones you knew…you hired…you slept with…that was never me. That was a construct created for whatever it was you all needed – and it was created solely for Lisa. And it worked perfectly…until you found out about her. Now…what you all see before you is all that I am. And no amount of time traveling with The Doctor, or sexual escapades in your bed or Michael's, or time spent bending a psychiatrist's ear is ever going to change that. I am sorry if you find me lacking, but this is what is left. This is who I am – Freelance Operative Ifan Ianto Jones; take it or leave it.'

'Director Jones,' a female voice called out in the office's intercom system. Ianto tapped the respond button on the phone.

'Yes, Monica? Go ahead,' he answered, his voice not betraying the personal nature of the conversation he and Jack were having.

'The boys have something interesting in the MedBay with the dead walking fish and Simmons has some unusual readings at the police crime scene,' Monica answered.

Ianto sighed. 'Out in a sec,' he answered, tapping the intercom off. He then turned to Jack, his face schooled back into its mask of cool indifference. 'Tell your Doctor that I respectfully decline – and I think you ought to come with me so you'll learn all about your new personnel first hand.'

Jack stood up, slightly confused. 'How are we getting there? Didn't Simmons take the SUV?'

Ianto smiled. 'Jack – we have a fleet of eight now. And several small cars and motorbikes for when the situation calls for something fast yet maneuverable. Come on; let me show you the new Torchwood Cardiff.'

~~TW o0o DW~~

Ianto was not surprised when Jack started began flirting with Cedric and Andy at the crime scene. As they walked back to their respective SUV's, Jack's Vortex Manipulator began to beep.

'Whoa,' said Ianto, taking a step back and _away_ from Jack. '_That_ never beeps.'

'Same thing I was thinking,' Jack commented as he opened its leather strap and pressed a few buttons…. And the image of Captain John Hart appeared…

And Jack's first day back turned into twenty-four hours of total mayhem for Torchwood Cardiff. And then the bomb intended to kill Captain John Hart went off in the Rift, setting time back to the point he walked through…and everyone got to do a Temporal Do Over.

~~TW o0o DW~~

Ianto flopped onto his hotel room sofa exhausted. After making sure everyone on staff didn't bump into doubles of themselves (because The Doctor said that would be _extremely bad_), he had invited both the TimeLord and Jack to his suite for a place to stay for the night.

'So,' The Doctor began. 'Jack says you won't travel with me. May I ask why?'

Ianto shook his head…he _so_ did not want to have this conversation now. 'And where is your newest companion? Donna Noble was it?' he asked, trying to divert the TimeLord's line of questioning.

'Decided to stay in her room on the TARDIS,' he answered, flicking a hand over his shoulder towards the Police Box that occupied a large section of Ianto's lounge area. The Doctor leveled clear brown eyes at the young Welshman. 'Why will you not travel with me, Ianto Jones?'

'Because,' Ianto began, his voice low and bone weary. 'I killed your kin…and I've enough guilt on my conscious to last me lifetimes.' He looked towards the windows of the suite and saw the beginning of pinks and reds streaking across the now brightening horizon. 'It is very late – or very early and I am beyond tired. I've meetings to arrange with all of the Shift Managers and UNIT's new High Command. I've got to let Gwen know you are back – but I surmise that Ben has told Tosh, who's told Gwen, who will probably be here within the hour looking for you. I've got to inform my Crown Rep that you're back and that I'm looking for a new assignment. But I want at least 6 hours sleep before I begin dealing with any of this -.'

'I've already spoken to your Crown Representative. I've also spoken to Her Majesty and made a special request. I have your new assignment here,' The Doctor said casually. _Too_ casually. He then put his hand into his inside jacket pocket and produced a sealed envelope bearing The Crown Seal.

Ianto snatched the envelope held loosely within the TimeLord's grasp, then looked up into his face, his own red with anger. '_**What**__ have you done with Michael_?' he growled.

'Oh,' said Jack, using the same tone of voice as The Doctor. 'I thought it was Mr. Spencer -.'

'And I _told you_ it was _**none **__of your __**damn business**_!' Ianto roared.

'Mr. Spencer is quite well, Mr. Jones. You were my special request, Mr. Jones. I asked Her Majesty to make me your next assignment,' The Doctor said calmly.

Ianto straightened his back slowly and eyed both men with nothing short of contempt. 'So…you are my assignment?' he asked slowly. The Doctor nodded. 'And what will be the duration of this assignment?'

'Until I deem you fit for duty again. Her Majesty and Mr. Spencer told me of your "special assignments" concerning the escaped UNIT soldiers. You do realize that you are the only Operative that has been able to get close enough to these fugitives to…kill them?'

Ianto's lip curled maliciously. 'Yes,' he gritted out. 'And I still have seven more contracts to fulfill before I am done. If I were to leave now, they would burrow further underground, until eventually they will disappear all together.'

Jack cleared his throat then. 'We located them all and handed them to the proper authorities. Your Crown Minder had no idea of what the end results were doing to you, Ianto. Mr. Spencer apologized profusely – and asked if you would call him.'

Ianto stood straighter at that and balled his hands into fists so tightly that his knuckles cracked. 'As I explained to The Captain earlier…this is all that I am, TimeLord. I am not a good person at heart – at least I am not anymore. You can not talk me down from killing someone or something once I've deemed its termination would prove to be for the greater good. And I am well versed enough in my chosen profession that I do not need a designated weapon to do the job – I can improvise.'

'And yet…how many nights do you think of Lisa before you go to sleep?' The Doctor asked.

The fight left Ianto then and his shoulders slumped slightly. 'Every one,' he answered softly. 'I'm off to bed. I figure we'll be here at least another month before Jack gets the hang of things – then I will be at your disposal. The guest room is on the right – it has two double beds. Enjoy. Order room service if you want. There's no need to worry about the bill. The Crown is covering the expense.'

And with that Ianto left the two men in the lounge, closing the door to his own room rather loudly. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Jack turned to the TimeLord. 'What do you think?'

The Doctor hummed thoughtfully. 'Hard nut to crack…but not impossible. He's suffering from PTSD something dreadful, but he's been able to put his need for constant order into very good use. I looked over some of the protocols he's got running for this new Torchwood Cardiff, and I must say that I am truly impressed.' The TimeLord turned to regard The Captain more closely. 'And what of you?' he asked. 'Are you ready to return to the madness that is a day-to-day occurrence in Torchwood?'

Jack sighed then, looking over to the door that Ianto walked through and closed forcefully. 'Yes…but it won't be the same without him somewhere in my life.' He turned back to The Doctor. 'Wherever you take him – bring him back to me whole and safe. I am holding you responsible if anything untoward happens to him.'

'Well,' The Doctor began, clearing his throat. 'I promise to the best of my ability that I will try to keep him safe. But you do know what I do, Jack. I can't guarantee that he'll be wrapped in cotton wool and stored with the best china.' He cleared his throat again. 'The Queen at least did give you the revised Torchwood Charter – and she's named you Director of all Torchwood again.' He sighed then. 'She did want Jones to remain with you…I would have thought you would have wanted the same.'

It was Jack's turn to sigh. 'It doesn't matter what I want, does it? What matters is what _he_ needs,' he answered and he stared mournfully at Ianto's closed bedroom door.

~~TW o0o DW~~

And exactly one month later Jack was commissioned as the Director of all Torchwood once again. And with Ianto's tutelage, he was able to navigate any and all pitfalls of running a quasi-secret alien fighting organization with thirty-four active field agents and an additional twenty support staff.

Ianto stood on The Plass, olive military holdall on the ground by his feet, three full suit garment bags placed on top. If he was going to travel as The Doctor's Companion, he refused to do it dressed as a hobo. The entire staff was standing along with him by the blue Police Box by the water feature. Jack and The Doctor took his luggage in as he said good-bye to his friends.

Tosh and Ben made The Doctor promise to bring him back by the end of the month. And also to bring him back for Gwen's wedding, because otherwise they'd be Hell to pay (Jack's words). The other women of the staff were also quite emotional watching their suited former Director leave.

Owen and Ben hugged him and shook his hand. Owen had asked for suggestions on getting an engagement ring for Helena. Ianto gave him the names of several local fine jewelry stores – and wished him the best of luck. The Doctor also assured Ianto that the TARDIS would receive the announcement of the engagement and wedding the second the invitations were sent.

And then there was Jack and Michael.

Michael was like Ianto in many ways – one in particular was that he was a man of few words, yet many actions. He kissed Ianto tenderly on his lips, framing his face within his soft, deft hands.

'Don't be gone too long,' he whispered as he kissed the young man's lips again. 'I'll miss you terribly.'

Ianto smiled his small smile at him. 'The Doctor fixed my mobile to do Universal Roaming…literally. Call me any time…if I'm not tied up or fighting for my life; I should be able to answer you.'

Jack kissed Ianto just as tenderly, holding his hand in his. 'I think of you everyday until you return, Operative Jones,' he said smiling a smile he reserved for the Welshman alone.

And Ianto Jones, now Operative Jones again, went on his next assignment. Operation TARDIS…

TBC

_A/N: Major OMG, kids! Seventeen pages in Word! Like Major WOW! I hope you guys really like this chapter – and if there are any suggestions, critiques, pissed off responses, please hit that button at the bottom! Next up will be the epilogue – and this one will be put to bed! Thanks to all of you that have Faved and Alerted this story – you guys are the reason I write. Clawdie says hi – and I say Hello – and how do you do. Now hit that button below and Bloody Well Review!_

_D._


	5. Epilogue

_A/N: Well kids…this is the end of this story. Thank you so much for everyone that faved, alerted and commented on it. You guys have just blown me away with your interest…and yep, your love._

_I like to do an International Role Call for all of you from so far away that read my little stories – and since I've not done it in a while, here we go: USA! USA with 773 readers so far! And here I thought we had no readers left…lol! UK in second with 533 (thank you deeta!), Aussies with 123 – thank you buddies from Down Under! Especially you, 0lizzybennett0! And Kiwis with 56 – you know I love you guys (and all of you are in my prayers – Stormreaver001 – that means you)! Germany with 109 (Tag!), Canada with 111 (Take Off!), France with 44 – thank you, you lovely Frenchies!_

_Other countries of note and shout outs to all who are from them: Sweden, Austria, Spain, Russian Federation, Italy, Romania, Ireland, Hong Kong, Argentina, Greece, Croatia, Netherlands, Denmark, Portugal to name so few. Thank you, thank you and once again thank you. You guys truly have no idea how much you mean to me. _

_So…we come to the final chapter. For a second, I was tempted to leave our favorite Operative angry, lost and alone…but I figured life sucks on a good day, why do that in fanfiction? Besides, they're enough of you all out there writing that emo themed stuff to allow me to inject a little hope somewhere in this story._

_Once again (because we all love this) RTD & BBC Cymru own everything TW and DW related, I'm not making a red cent off of this. And away we go!_

**Torchwood: Freelance Operative Jones**

**Chapter Five – Epilogue: Operative Jones And Operation TARDIS **

_**Or**_

_**How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Future**_

The second the doors to the TARDIS closed behind him, Ianto Jones began to panic. Then he was consumed by wonder…then he was attacked by a vivacious, loud mouthed redhead. It was like being with Rhiannon again, but just a different accent. And a sharp mind that put his one-word gems to absolute shame. He loved Donna Noble…but he was a little wary of The Doctor.

On the first month travelling, The Doctor and Ianto Jones simply tolerated each other. Ianto never left the TARDIS without a weapon – and The Doctor would get very angry over one of his companions carrying "instruments of death". Ianto laughed at that. Donna, however, would side with the Freelance Operative every time.

'You're not here all the time to save us, Doctor. And how many times has Ianto been able to get us out of scrapes and given you time to save the day?' she asked.

Eventually The Doctor did concede that Ianto showed amazing restraint in that he didn't kill every alien they met – only the ones that tried to kill them first. But The Doctor and Donna did agree on two things. (1) That no matter what planet they were on or what dire situation they found themselves in, Ianto _never_ lost his cool. (2) That when he finally did lose it, he was going to super-nova.

The TimeLord noticed that Ianto hardly ever showed emotion. When he'd ask the Welshman about it in the Library of the TARDIS, he was surprised at the response. And at its tone…it was bleak, but accepting. He had no idea how far Ifan Jones had fallen. And now he worried if he could ever be brought back.

'My father would call me a _nanny-boy_ and a few other choice words if I started to snivel or cry. I learned that if I just took my beatings without making a noise, at least he wouldn't torture me verbally on top of the physical abuse. I learned that the world he showed me didn't allow for that. The times I tried to be something different, softer, more…human…well, let's just say they ended horribly.' Lisa's presence was implied here, but not mentioned.

'The man that I was before the Battle of Canary Wharf, well…he didn't make it. And the man that tried to save a partially converted Cyberwoman…he was never real. He fell apart and cried like a lost seven year old,' he murmured bitterly. 'He disgusted me. The only other time I allowed myself to fall apart was the first day I was able to take in all that happened out in the Outback during That Year.' He sighed then, lifting his hand to take out another book from Library's cavernous shelves. 'I'm tired Doctor…I'm still a mess mentally and physically from That Year. Everyone else is always asking me how I feel. I have scars on my body that I can't explain to Michael. He knows what happened; he's read the reports…but in that world…I lost him. He died…and I didn't even know his name. After watching your planet melt before your eyes, acquaintances you came together with to fight that hell only to watch them have their heads blown off, their limbs severed…and then to see them again, happy, whole…untouched.' He sighed deeply then.

'It fills me with happiness…and white-hot anger…and burning jealousy. Because they got the Do Over…and I'm stuck with this shite in my head.' He took in another deep breath…and counted mentally to ten. He was doing that a lot around The Doctor, but, he reminded himself that Donna did the same. 'Honestly, I was a mess before…_way _before any of this. I am so many things…I am a Lover, I am a Protector of Earth, I am a Mass-Murderer, I am a Hired Assassin, a Freelance Operative. I am even a Welsh Ninja, as Owen once called me. But who or what am I _really_?' He chuckled then as he put the book he had selected back onto the shelf. 'I've truly no fucking clue.'

The only time he showed any sweeping emotions was, when at the end of a particular adventure involving a terrible conflict between pink and green ferrets called Furre-Burres. He and Donna kept laughing incessantly calling the creatures "Furbies".

'But they murdered each other!' Donna called out, still trying to catch her breath as she leaned against the TARDIS's console and The Doctor closed its doors.

'Just think – they could market those damned plushies to boys,' Ianto deadpanned as Donna started guffawing again. 'Could you see it? "Comes complete with its own battle armour and weaponry!" I'd bet they'd be a smash with children and totally horrify the adults.'

Ianto then quieted when he saw one of the screens and realized where they were in space. He turned to the TimeLord and asked if they could make a sidetrip to the gaseous nebulas of the Medusa Cascades.

'Whatever for?' The Doctor asked even as he programmed the TARDIS for that destination.

'Because…I made a promise once that if humans could travel through space, this would be where I'd want to bring her,' Ianto answered softly as he produced an ornate locket. Within it was a lock of hair and a small photograph of Ianto and Lisa smiling into it. 'Today…I just noticed the location we were in and I remembered the date. Today was the day the photo was taken. It was the day after I had asked Lisa to move in with me.'

Donna looked into the open locket and smiled warmly at the suddenly broken young man. The TARDIS then pinged, announcing its arrival at their destination. Wrapping an arm around him, they both walked to the double doors and pulled them open, oohing and aahing at the colors of the dust clouds and the majesty of the magnetic storms taking place within them.

Donna shivered a bit and Ianto, ever the gentleman, removed his jacket and placed it lightly over her shoulders. Her smile grew bigger at that.

'This jacket actually fits!' she exclaimed, looking back at The Doctor playfully. The TimeLord smiled, remembering their first adventure together. Ianto smiled, simply enjoying the view…and the companionship. After a half hour – or a million years – he closed the doors and thanked The Doctor for allowing him a side journey. He then asked if he or Donna would like a coffee. They both readily agreed, finding out quickly that _Jones Coffee_ was without a doubt the best in the universe.

~~TW o0o DW~~

By the second month, Donna realized Ianto was nowhere near as put together as he allowed everyone to believe. He was in a great deal of pain…over Lisa, Jack...Michael. And The Year That Never Was. Donna had only heard snippets here and there from The Doctor and Jack, but now she was hearing everything in graphic detail…and from someone who had actually _lived it_.

She cuddled him after a particularly bad story – and The Doctor was pleased to note that after a few minutes time Ianto cuddled her back. But The Doctor also noted that even with his softening around Donna, Ianto would castigate himself and become more rigid and less forgiving on their outings.

~~TW o0o DW~~

By the third month, The Doctor came to the conclusion that only one being could help him help Ianto Jones. He was losing the young man…and he was afraid that if he didn't act soon – all would be for naught.

As The Doctor waited for a response, he returned Ianto to Cardiff in time for Ben and Tosh's wedding. He was pleased to note that both Michael and Jack were waiting by the water feature as the TARDIS appeared – and both hugged and kissed Ianto warmly. Tosh was simply gushing, happy that her best friend and her husband's Second arrived in time to be fitted for both the traditional Shin-zen-Shiki and the Western reception.

Since Toshiko had no father to give her away, she asked if Ianto could do it – and the young man simply nodded, both mortified and pleased that he had suddenly taken a far more important role in the ceremony. Ben's family had flown in from Japan and Tosh's mother and grandfather came from London. The older man looked Ianto up and down and, after a few moments of serious contemplation, proclaimed him fit to give away his grand-daughter.

Both Jack and Michael were stunned when Ianto appeared four days later in the traditional montsuki kimono, wearing a short overcoat proudly displaying the crest of the Fujiyama family on one side and the Sato family on the other along with pleated hakama pants. Tosh was an absolute vision in her shiro-maku kimono as Ianto led her to Ben, dressed similar to Ianto, but his overcoat showed only the crest of Fujiyama. When Ben and Ianto bowed, Tosh's mother began to cry. She later said the gai-jin performed his duties admirably – and that she, her father and her husband's spirit were honored. Ianto was silent as he accepted the praise.

Since the wedding was done in traditional Japanese form, the reception was totally Western - which meant everyone had to change. Tosh chose to follow tradition and appear in a red kimono for half of the reception while Ben, Ianto and the rest of the wedding party changed into grey tuxedos with burgundy cumberbunds, carnations and cravats. Michael and Jack simply couldn't keep their eyes off of Ianto. He was receiving appreciative looks from most of the women _and_ some of the men at the reception, but he chose only to dance with Donna, Gwen, Tosh, her mother, Ben's mother – and of course, Michael and Jack.

The Doctor looked on indulgently, happy that for the moment at least that Ianto Jones' demons had chosen to take a back seat for the wedding and reception. As everyone gathered at the limousine that was ready to whisk Ben and Tosh away for their honeymoon, Tosh threw her bouquet behind her towards all the single ladies at the party – and it landed squarely into the folded arms of Ianto Jones. Everyone laughed – Ianto included, but neither Jack, Michael nor The Doctor missed the wistful look that crossed the young man's features before he was able to squirrel it away.

That night Ianto stayed at the hotel where the reception was held in one of its state rooms with Michael…and Jack. Ianto honestly didn't know if he was coming or going during that evening…and he really couldn't have cared. And as The Doctor and Donna accommodated themselves in the TARDIS, the TimeLord received a three word message that he was desperately waiting for: _Bring him…please._

~~TW o0o DW~~

Ianto could feel something was different the second he set foot back on the TARDIS. It had been hard saying good-bye to Michael…and Jack. He…wasn't sure what he felt for them…but there was definitely something _important _there. He had been surprised at seeing his sister and brother-in-law at the reception, Tosh had invited them after hearing Ianto hadn't seen his family in over six months.

'_Family is important, Ianto,'_ she admonished softly as she pushed him in their general direction. _'Never forget that.'_

He knew that, truly understood it…but instead of his travels with The Doctor strengthening his humanity, he could feel it slipping away. He still didn't know what he was supposed to be learning from the TimeLord, but he honestly hoped…what? He just wanted it to be over. He wanted to be able to forgive himself for abusing Jack's trust, for feeling that he couldn't trust Jack in return. Forgive himself for failing Lisa – and for causing poor Annie's death. For surviving That Year when so many others…well, they did…but they got the Do Over. Honestly, _what the hell did __**he**__ want?_

It wasn't a peaceful life; that much was certain. He didn't mind the idea of reaching retirement age, but had grown accustomed to a dangerous lifestyle…and he really wasn't giving up his alternate adrenalin rush any time soon. And as much as he enjoyed his bi-sexuality, he wanted a constant in his love life…or maybe two?

This time being back he could just _feel_ the desire roiling off of Jack…but was it just lust? Or was it because he truly was _the one_ to escape the black hole that was Jack Harkness. He smiled as he helped Donna through the double doors. Dearest Donna…she was his Agony Aunt and she fulfilled her role well. But no matter how many times he spoke of it…it came back to him, didn't it?

'We've an appointment that we can't be late for,' The Doctor announced as Ianto closed the doors to the TARDIS. He and Donna were barely at the console when The Doctor pushed a series of buttons, flicked a few switches and the time machine took off, almost throwing the pair to the metal grating.

'Thank you for the warning there,' Ianto said drily.

'And where are we going?' Donna asked, equally as dry.

'A planet a few billion years into the future,' The Doctor answered, smiling softly. 'It's been about seven years after Rose and I last visited. Have to time this one carefully because I am due to visit again and there was no word of me making an interim visit before. Soooo, Donna and I will remain in the TARDIS while you, Mr. Jones, will see what it is my friend requires.'

'Doctor,' Jones began smoothly. 'One problem with that plan; this is _your_ friend. They…or he, she, it…will not know me.'

The Doctor looked up nervously, almost as if he were trying to come up with a suitable excuse, when the TARDIS _whumped_ as it touched down and the console pinged. They had reached their destination.

'Well,' The Doctor said softly as he walked from the console, and, taking hold of Ianto's elbow walked him over to the doors. 'This friend of mine was once a friend of yours – and remembers you quite well considering the amount of time that has passed.'

'And what is this …_person_ called?' Ianto asked passing both of his hands over his jacket as The Doctor opened the door.

'The Face of Boe,' the TimeLord said quickly as he pushed the Welshman out and locked the doors. He sighed in relief, leaning against the doors…until he felt his much lighter pockets. 'Damn!' he swore. 'He's done it _again_!'

'Well you bloody well deserved it!' Donna shouted from the console, her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping against the metal grating. 'What are you up to, Martian?'

The Doctor just sighed again, praying to the Eternals that this worked.

~~TW o0o DW~~

Ianto sighed and smoothed down his jacket again, checking his pockets. He had pulled The Doctor's Psychic Paper and Sonic Screwdriver from the unsuspecting TimeLord as he was being dragged towards the door. It wasn't like he was unarmed, but he knew his weapons wouldn't be much help against ray guns. He had his Glock strapped under his left arm, a switchblade down his left boot and a .22 pistol strapped on his right shin. His latest weapon was a gift from Ben's family for his services during the wedding. It was a 15th century samurai's short sword fashioned by one of the premier sword makers of the time for the Fujiyama family. Ianto had the gift strapped across his back in a leather scabbard under his jacket. He smiled then…he was ready for anything.

Additionally he'd made The Doctor give him a universal credit card that would give him a limit of ten million of whatever currency was being used at the time – or planet – he happened to find himself at. He just hoped that after its conversion, he'd be able to purchase something more than chewing gum as he walked down the spacious and well appointed hallway. At its end was an opaque wall that Ianto recognised was an automated information centre.

'I was brought here to meet with The Face of Boe on behalf of The Doctor,' Ianto announced to the wall. The wall changed color to a soothing lavender.

'The Face of Boe will see you now. Identify yourself first, please,' the female computerized voice intoned.

'Freelance Operative Ifan Ianto Jones, currently assigned as a companion to The Doctor.'

'Identity accepted,' the voice said evenly. 'Please follow the holographic arrow to the State Suite. Enjoy your stay in New New York.'

'Thank you,' Ianto said looking down at the carpeting and seeing a red flashing arrow pointing down the corridor to his right, he began to follow it. It led him down a long corridor to its end where two massive doors made of some local wood standing seven meters tall were closed before him. Ianto felt slightly self-conscious as he knocked at the door. He had to stop a nervous giggle that suddenly threatened to escape as he thought of "The Wizard of Oz".

_Come in, Ianto Jones_, an ancient sounding voice said _into_ his head as the lock on the doors clicked and they swung open to admit him into the suite. Ianto gasped. The room…its view was nothing short of breath-taking. The walls of the suite were floor to ceiling glass and displayed the entire sprawling alien city below them. The room itself was grand without being over-bearing; clean lines, practical furniture, soothing paint colors on the interior walls and carpets…the decorator had tastes similar to his own.

'What is this place?' Ianto asked; his guard back up as he shifted his shoulders to feel the comforting bump of the samurai blade's hilt on his elbow.

_This is the Senate Building of New New York, capital city of the planet New Earth_, the voice answered in his head again.

As he ventured further into the room, Ianto could not see the owner of the voice, only a large black console in the center of the room, but pushed almost to the edge of the window walls. 'Where are you?' he asked, his voice going soft.

_I am here,_ the calm voice returned._ I…I am afraid._

'Of what?' Ianto asked, taken aback.

_When you knew me last, I appeared human. I have that visage no longer,_ the voice explained softly. _I do not wish to frighten or disgust you, Ianto Jones._

Now Ianto was completely bewildered. 'Who are you?' he whispered as he edged closer to the console. A hissing sound escaped the unit as it turned around facing the Operative. Ianto looked surprised for a moment, then schooled his features into its mask of perfect neutrality. 'The Face of Boe, I presume?' he asked formerly, looking at the large face encased within the controlled environment of the console. The being chuckled into his mind and smiled and Ianto was then stuck by a sudden sense of déjà-vu. He'd _seen_ that smile before…and it belonged to only one person in his life. 'Jack,' he whispered, his legs giving way and he sat on the suite's plush carpet hard. 'Five billion years?'

_Oh…my Jones, Ianto Jones. It has been five billion years…and you still look the same as the image within my mind's eye,_ the voice whispered.

Ianto looked up then, his clear blue eyes clouding with tears. 'Jack,' he repeated softly, and then began to sob. He buried his face in his hands and began to openly wail. Here he was worried about such small things…and yet his lover…yes, Jack was his lover. He would live for hundreds of thousands of millennia…he would change his form…he would become something _so much more_…

The being within the containment unit raised its tendrils towards the glass – and it vanished. Ianto was suddenly aware of what felt like fingers stroking his face, neck, head and curling within his hair.

_It has been so long, my Love. Too long,_ Boe whispered as he continued to comfort the young man. _I had always wondered what you got up to when you left with The Doctor. When you returned, you were so different…calmer, happier. You have no idea how much joy it brings me to hope that it was seeing me…and the future…that helped you so much._

Ianto opened his eyes and saw and felt the love and forgiveness this being – _Jack!_ – had for him. He didn't bother to stop the tears that continued to fall down his cheeks. One of Boe's small tendrils caught a tear and Ianto watched as the small, clear globe was absorbed into its skin. Boe shuddered and Ianto started, thinking something was wrong.

_No,_ Boe said quickly. _ Your tear had your chemical makeup within it. Your…taste, if you will. You remember how much loved to taste you._ Ianto nodded, blushing to a furious shade of pink. Boe chuckled. _It is stronger now…or my memory of it is so old._ He sighed then as a few of his tendrils stroked the young man's face. A few more pulled his face up so that it was level with Boe's. _Forgive yourself, Ifan Jones. Know that both Michael and I love you to bits…and are quite willing to share you._ Boe's smirk turned into a full on smile at that. _ And know that those memories are of my most precious, even after five billion years._

Ianto looked down at his hands, then back up into the enormous blue eyes of the entity before him. He reached out one hand and slowly stroked Boe's cheek. 'You are beautiful,' he whispered. 'So…beautiful. This is what The Doctor means when he says that we've not seen the width and breadth of lifeforms within the universe.' He stroked a few of the tendrils – and smiled warmly when they stroked back.

'If I go back to Torchwood, especially now, there's a chance that I will live to be very old,' Ianto said conversationally. Boe began to move to speak, but Ianto held up his hand to still the Boe Kind. 'Just one question, please. Even after the way I've treated you…if I return…will I make you happy?'

Boe closed his eyes and shuddered again. This time Ianto knew this was a suppressed sob. When Boe opened his eyes, they were filled with his own tears. _So very happy, Operative Jones. Never doubt that. You do live to a ripe old age. At first people thought I was your much younger lover that you and Michael shared. Then they thought I was your son…then your grandson. You and Michael would laugh almost to tears with that one_, he said, wiping tears from his eyes with a few of his tendrils as a few more continued to stroke Ianto's face, eyes and lips.

Ianto chuckled. 'What of the others?' he asked. 'Will…will they escape the curse of Torchwood? You know…dying at the age of twenty-six?'

Boe returned the chuckle with one of his own. _You said one question, Ifan Jones_. He continued to stroke the young man's face, shoulders and hands. His tendrils then wandered lower…across his chest and Ianto smiled as a few fingered his red tie and waistcoat buttons. _You all will live beyond that age,_ Boe continued._ You break the curse for them all – and now I know why._

Ianto looked into the larger, but oh so familiar oceanic blue eyes. 'Because you tell me, but I can't say anything. I just have to make sure I'm in the right place at the right time.' Boe nodded and laughed, both out loud and in Ianto's mind.

To the right side of the great room, there was a long console against the inside wall that was covered with data pads and had holo-monitors draped from floor to ceiling on the wall. Ianto looked and pointed to the display questioningly.

_I keep watch over the whole of the planet and help the present Duke of New New York govern the planet as best he can, _he explained softly. _But that is not what I wish to show you._ As Ianto continued to look at the console, he spotted an incongruous ancient tin box amongst all of the shiny new technology. Boe floated over to the box and Ianto rose from his seat to follow him. As Boe deftly opened the box, Ianto watched all the news reports flashing across the screens. They showed riots, wars off-planet and civil unrest the universe over. Ianto sighed then.

'Do you not get tired of being in the middle of all of this? That nothing has changed when it comes to humans?' Ianto asked, suddenly disheartened that five billion years later and humanity still found new and inventive ways of fucking up every day life.

Boe sighed, then looked up at the screens above them. _It is disheartening at times_, he conceded. _But then there are times of such goodwill…and understanding…and just __**living**__ that more then makes up for the evil and stupidity that takes hold from time to time. It may not be of comfort for you now, but trust me when I say that long after all of this, humanity will always find a way to survive. Long after the last lights in the universe go out._

Boe then began laying out the contents of the box – and Ianto gasped. It was filled with pictures of Jack, Gwen, Tosh, Owen, Martha and Tom…and was that Martha and…what was his name? Mickey? And even Michael! Myfanwy, Janet…Cardiff Bay, The Millennium Centre, The Millennium Stadium…all of the team at a match? And inside The Hub. Then were some of The Doctor, Donna, Ben and Tosh's wedding, Gwen and Rhys' wedding, even Owen and Helena's. The pictures of Jack went back further then when Ianto had first met him – he picked up one with Jack sporting sideburns! There were a few of Jack in his RAF uniform during World War II, Ianto's eyes glazed over as he thought of that coat… Boe smiled as he saw the shock play across Ianto's face.

_You were such a __**good**__ actor_, he said, the laughter plain in his voice.

'You showed these to me – and I acted just as surprised,' he surmised as he held up a wedding photo from the turn of the nineteenth to the twentieth century with Jack as the groom and a beautiful blonde as the wife.

_Yes,_ Boe answered.

'But…how have you preserved these for so long, Boe?' Ianto asked as he pulled up another picture. This one was of Jack, Ianto and Michael standing by the Bay on a rare clear and sunny day. All three were laughing and looking at each other instead of the camera. There was another of Michael and Ianto together, and another of Ianto alone…the day was gray, and the look on Ianto's face was pensive…but not depressing. He looked up to Boe – and noticed that he had closed his eyes. The smile on his face was nothing short of beatific.

_You…called me Boe once in your sleep. When I received The Doctor's missive, I remembered and realized that you had to come to me…to know the truth. I…I have always loved your Welsh vowels…and consonants…just all of you._

Ianto nodded, then turned away, trying to collect himself as Boe continued to search the edges of the small box. He pulled out a silver chain with a plain silver coin pendant on it the size of a pound coin and smiled in triumph. He then began collecting all of the photos and placed them back inside the box. _I have found ways of preserving them over time. They helped me remember all of you…there were many days that I cursed Rose, The Doctor and the TARDIS for making me what I am. For allowing me to live while all that and whom I cared for and loved died around me…leaving me behind. And then…there are days like today, when I thank gods that I've not believed in for centuries for moments like this._ He looked to Ianto and then to the last of the photos as he sealed them once again in the tin box. _I would not be surprised in the least if these photos are here long after this world has turned to dust._ Boe then lifted the silver chain and pendant from the console and, floating over to Ianto; put it in the young man's hand. _It was decades after all of you had passed that I was able to access the information within that storage device. It described events as I did not remember them and told you how to correct them. It told you how to make sure everyone lived to retirement age, you included. Please take it once again and let me know that I will have many great years with you, my dearest love._

Ianto held the pendant in his hand, slightly poleaxed at all of the revelations that occurred within the past half-hour. 'Should I tell The Doctor about this?' he asked, motioning to the pendant.

Boe simply smiled. _Not this regeneration._

'Okay…,' Ianto answered as he continued to look at the pendant. His mobile started ringing so he pulled it out and read the identity of the caller on the front of it. 'Oh,' he said as he opened it and put it to his face. 'Speak of the devil – are your ears burning yet?'

A few loud retorts were heard as Ianto listened calmly. 'Yes, Doctor. I have them both.' The retorts turned to screeches then, yet Ianto's demeanor did not change. 'And what did I tell you the last time you tossed me out of the TARDIS without so much as a torch?' Another loud exchange ensued. 'Well…now you know. I do not waste my time on empty threats. With me, they become truths.' The voice on the other end calmed down considerably and asked a question. 'Yes…he is here. Would you like to speak…no? No, I'll be here a bit longer. Perhaps to grab a coffee, then dinner and a show or movie. All right, Doctor. See you soon.'

As Ianto rung off, Boe started laughing again and Ianto looked at him questioningly.

_He complained most bitterly at your being able to pilfer his pockets without his knowledge. Apparently you are the being to have ever done so to him._

Ianto smiled. 'And he didn't believe you when you told him you never taught me this…talent, shall we say?'

Again, Boe laughed. _Oh, I have missed your dry wit, Ianto Jones! Now_, he began as he floated back into his containment unit and the glass reappeared to seal him inside once again. _You said something about coffee, dinner __**and**__ a movie?_

Now it was Ianto's turn to laugh. 'Quid Pro Quo,' Ianto stated as he found a gleaming espresso machine and exceptionally good smelling roasted coffee beans next to it on another workbench. He opened the bag and inhaled the scent of the beans deeply. 'Brilliant, Boe. You…ah. You wouldn't happen to have a few extra pounds of this laying about, would you?'

_Underneath the bench,_ he replied. _When The Doctor said he was bringing you, I had these brought from the coffee fields just for you. And two bags of raw seeds._

'Coffee fields? On New Earth?' Ianto asked.

_You brought raw seeds back with you from your travels with The Doctor. You grew these fabulous seeds that grew pretty much anywhere and were extremely hardy plants. I preserved them long after you passed…and have amassed a sizable fortune thanks to those heavenly beans. They have grown across the stars on countless planets throughout millennia._

Ianto looked at the bag carefully and laughed at its labeling. 'You called it "Jones Finest"? Whatever for?' he asked, pointing to the bag.

Boe simply smiled. _Because it was the finest and most hardy of all coffee beans to survive Old Earth. It was the epitome of you, Dearest. In a coffee bean._

Ianto looked at the bag in his hands and continued to read the advert printed on it: _**From Original Old Earth! A Brand and Blend Like No Other!**_ He looked up into the eyes of the being that would shape his legacy and felt tears come to his own again. 'I…I don't know what to say. I…I don't deserve this –.'

_Enough,_ Boe admonished softly, his own voice sweet and rough with emotion. _I am waiting for a cup of an exceptional brew from an equally exceptional brewer. And after a few more stolen hours in your precious company, it will be time for you to be off. A few adventures yet before Gwen's wedding, if I remember correctly._

Ianto sucked in a fortifying breath and drew his hand over his eyes to blot away any tears. 'Wait,' he said as he started the grinder after measuring the right amount of roasted beans in. 'How do I access the information on this?' he asked, holding up the pendant as he turned to Boe.

_Hold it between your thumb and forefinger and think "Show Me". Try it now,_ Boe instructed.

Listening to the grinder, Ianto held a finger and stopped the machine, then opened the top of it and removed the grounds. He transferred these to the filter of the coffee machine – and after measuring the proper amount of water into its well, flicked the switch to "on".

Boe smiled…he had so missed the ritual that went into the preparation of a pot of _Jones_ coffee. He was beyond thankful to the TimeLord for giving him these stolen moments…and equally thankful for the exceptional human being standing before him. Ianto turned around to face him; the pendant held firmly between his thumb and forefinger and let out a long breath.

'Here goes,' he said, and then thought the words – _**Show Me**_. At first, nothing happened. Then there was a pleasant hum that filled all of Ianto's senses – and then his world exploded. Images, diagrams, maps, times and dates, names of people all came flying at him. He listened as the voices within the information coalesced into one voice – and then he began to process everything that was being shown to him. He was told how things would go if he did interfere – and how much it would be if he did not. He was given a choice – and then warned to choose wisely. He gave his ascent – and the information embedded itself into his mind. He smiled as he felt all the facts and figures downloading into his mind. And then the pendant went silent.

Ianto stood ramrod straight with his eyes screwed shut for thirty seconds before Boe began to worry. His worry increased when he realized the young man was not breathing. _Ianto!_ He yelled into his mind. _Are you all right?_

Ianto released a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked adoringly at the last of Boe-Kind. 'Thank you,' he whispered, smiling at Boe even as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Boe immediately removed the glass on his containment unit and floated out of it, wrapping his tendrils around the young man, making sure he was well.

As Boe was checking him over, Ianto continued to smile even as he cried. 'I'm all right, Boe,' he said softly. The softness of his voice stilled the nervous movements of Boe's voice as the being looked directly into Ianto Jones' eyes. 'Thank you,' he repeated. 'I know what I am supposed to do now. I know…finally…who I am supposed to be.'

_And what is that?'_ Boe asked.

'The best of all of me,' he said softly. Boe's face lit up at that – and Ianto kissed his cheek tenderly just as the coffee machine chimed. Ianto gave Boe his trademark smirk. 'Coffee?' he asked.

Boe returned the smirk with one of his own – and Ianto could see his Captain within the being before him. _Always,_ Boe answered.

~~TW o0o DW~~

The Doctor was about to run out of the TARDIS after his wayward Companion – he'd been gone almost twelve hours at that point! – when the doors opened and said Companion strode in with several automated porters carrying boxes of…was one of those _coffee_?

'Ifan Jones,' The Doctor began. 'So glad you could join us.'

'You could have always called,' the young man quickly returned as he walked across the Console Room and opened the door that led to the interior of the time machine. 'There was a Hitchcock revival on and Boe and I had popcorn while sitting on comfy chairs. Well, I was seated…Boe floated in his containment unit-.'

'What – are those bots bringing into MY TARDIS?' the TimeLord bellowed, stopping Ianto cold. He was relieved that the young man was back intact and enraged that he'd run off with his Psychic Paper and Sonic Screwdriver without so much as a By-Your-Leave…AGAIN!

Ianto smiled that infuriating indulgent smirk of his as he handed The Doctor his property back. 'No harm done,' he said softly. The bots then chose that moment to appear within the Console Room and Ianto opened the front door to let them out. 'Boe gave me a few things to take back…including some _gorgeous_ coffee beans.'

The Doctor was about to say something when he felt the TARDIS brush across his consciousness. _It is all right, Doctor. No harm done,_ she repeated. The Doctor cleared his throat then. 'Right…well then. We've been sitting here long enough-.' The rest of what he was about to say was cut off by Donna's shriek as she ran through the Control Room's door directly into Ianto's arms. She was wearing a floor length royal blue lounging gown fir for a Hollywood actress of the fifties.

'Oh Ianto!' she gushed. 'Thank you! It is absolutely fabulous!' She then turned to The Doctor and twirled around for his benefit. 'Doesn't Ianto have great taste?' Behind her, Ianto simply nodded and mimed that the TimeLord do the same.

'Yes,' The Doctor said, nodding in total agreement as Donna fluffed out the chiffon of the dress bottom and pulled the blue feathered boa collar closer to her face.

'The Face of Boe apologized that he could not meet you in person – so he asked me to bring gifts for you both,' Ianto explained as he handed the TimeLord a leather bound book. The Doctor nodded appreciatively – he had complained to Jack a few months before that he was missing a book of Star Poet poetry; this was of their collected works.

'The Face of Boe,' Donna mused almost tasting the name. 'He must be a hell of a looker to go by a name like that.'

Ianto smiled, his eyes shining brightly. 'He is beautiful…to me and everyone else that has had the privilege to know him.'

He looked up to The Doctor then and the TimeLord sighed, nodding his head. 'That he is,' he agreed. Ifan Ianto Jones was on the road to recovery now…it would be time to take him back to Cardiff and Torchwood…and to the once wayward ex-Time Agent.

But for the moment, there were a few more adventures yet to have…and… 'Mr. Jones?' Any chance of a fresh coffee?'

'Oh God! Please?' Donna cried out.

'Coming right up,' Ianto said, smiling his first true smile in a very long time.

Donna looked at his face and realized that whatever happened on the planet was a good thing for him. He'd…found something! His purpose! She smiled then and passed a hand over his shoulder as Ianto passed by her on his way to the kitchen. Ianto Jones was going to be okay. 'Oh no, better than okay,' she murmured aloud. 'He's going to be **brilliant**!'

Ianto walked towards the kitchen and his beloved coffee machine (he'd rescued it from one of the many storerooms aboard the TARDIS) and mused at all of the amazing twists this day had taken him on. He looked to his pocket and pulled out his mobile. He needed to ring Martha Jones and Michael Spencer – and tell them about The Pharm – and that neither of them mentioned his involvement. Or went anywhere near that place alone for that matter. A UNIT platoon with a lot of firepower should do the trick – and the destruction of everything in there, period.

He wasn't going to lose Owen now, especially not when the TARDIS was set to receive an invitation to his and Helena's wedding soon enough.

And he needed to get back the day _before_ Gwen's wedding – so he could take care of the male nostrovite before it ruined her _grand day_.

He sighed contentedly as he ground roasted beans for the machine. And he was going to make sure that Gray didn't hurt Jack or Tosh and Owen. Or that moron John Hart. He might have to ask The Doctor for help with that one. The disk did say that the TimeLord did help…oh! He then realized the voice that the information was spoken in… It sounded different, but its cadence and syntax! Well, it was The Doctor all over!

He smiled broadly at that. He would a companion to a future Doctor – and have an adventure or two with him as well. Everyone would have to work at making The Hub more secure…but with Owen still alive there would be no need for trawling the local A&E's for a replacement. And he's have to give Her Majesty a quiet heads-up concerning the present Prime Minister Green…and Mr. John Frobisher. Perhaps a party shift could provide better leadership – and a word or two in Frobisher's ear should have him steering clear of any trouble.

There was no way he would let Jack sacrifice his grandson…grandson? He stopped there a moment…would that make him a step-granduncle? He snorted at that…No. He wouldn't marry Jack – or Michael for that matter… But living in sin with both was most certainly an option! Soon enough he'd return to Jack…and his beautiful Michael. He'd have to drop a hint that he'd like it if they could all live together…he wondered if Michael would enjoy Cardiff… After all, Boe did make it sound like they were all living together eventually. He continued smiling as he checked the machine for water and ladled the right amounts of grounds into the filter and turned it on.

He sighed then; he felt…whole. Complete in a way that being a wandering Freelance Operative hadn't fulfilled before. He _knew_ his place in the universe, got a glimpse of his legacy (in _coffee!_), and was happier then he'd felt in a long time.

_**He**_ was Ifan Ianto Jones, he was a former Torchwood Agent, he was a commissioned Freelance Operative – and in the future he would be so many more things. But at the moment he was a Time Traveler, a Companion of the Gallifreyan TimeLord The Doctor…and at the end of it all…he was meant to be here as well. So that he could look to the future, to the past…to _time_ itself. And no longer be afraid of it.

_Finis_

_A/N: And…DONE! Thank you again to all of you that read this story and allowed me to take you on a slightly AU ride. Still have _Archives_…and now that this one's in the can, I will be devoting everything I got to the next chapter of it. So stayed tuned…should be up soon!_

_Darque_


End file.
